Bragnoco, trouble paix !
by Daery
Summary: Harry, Ron et Hermione, envoyés dans une cité elfe pour retrouver un cristal pouvant révéler tout ce qui est invisible, car un monstre se déplace de corps en corps à l'école.CHAP.10 EN LIGNE. Reviews appréciées.
1. Sorties nocturnes

**Note :** Je tiens à remercier Joanne Rowling pour nous avoir fait voyager au pays de la magie. Je souhaite également remercier tous mes amis qui me soutiennent dans tout ce que j'entreprend et pour terminer, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture en espérant que cela vous plaise.

**Chapitre 1 : Sorties nocturnes**

Hermione monta seule à la commune des Gryffondor(s). Les garçons avaient un entraînement de Quiddich, et c'était tant mieux, car en ce moment, elle préférait la solitude et le calme. Une fois en haut des marches, elle se retrouva face à la Grosse Dame, elle prononça vaguement le mot de passe, mais la gardienne de la tour, voyant l'état de l'élève, ne préféra pas faire de chichis et s'effaça pour la laisser passer. Elle prit ses aises sur le canapé près de la cheminée où crépitait un feu d'enfer, bien que le printemps était déjà là depuis pas mal de temps. En ce moment, elle ne se sentait pas très bien : ses parents se disputaient à longueur de journée pendant les vacances, Harry et Ron lui adressaient de moins en moins la parole (sauf bien sûr quand il s'agissait de devoirs), ses notes avaient diminués et la mort de Cédric Diggory l'affectait encore, malgré les mois, les années qui ont passés. Pourquoi était-il mort ? Y avait-il au moins une raison pour qu'il soit mort ainsi ? Ses pensées furent coupées net par l'alarme de sa montre, qui lui indiquait 20h30. Elle se pressa d'enfiler sa cape et sortit de la salle commune pour se diriger dans le parc…

Harry et Ron étaient rentrés à 21h00… et ils étaient exténués ! Le match contre les Serpentards se déroulerait dans deux semaines, et les entraînements se faisaient de plus en plus nombreux et surtout, ils étaient beaucoup plus longs. Si Hermione n'était pas avec eux, ils ne pourraient pas suivre en cours et surtout au niveau des devoirs, ils étaient trop épuisés ! Une fois à l'intérieur de la salle, Ron demanda :

« A ton avis, elle est là ou pas ?

- Pas là, comme tous les soirs depuis un mois. Elle doit nous cacher des cours supplémentaires, c'est certain ! Répondit Harry avec une certaine moquerie malgré sa fatigue accablante.

- Ou sinon elle a trouvé un petit copain. Affirma Ron. Et ils se donnent rendez vous tous les soirs près du lac, avec le clair de lune se reflétant sur l'eau ondée par la petite brise du vent ! Ajouta-t il avec malice.

- N'importe quoi ! Vous êtes vraiment nuls tous les deux ! Répliqua une voix familière derrière eux.

Ils se retournèrent et virent Ginny, tapie dans l'ombre, qui avait vraisemblablement tout entendu de leur conversation. Enchantée de l'attention que leur portaient soudain les deux garçons, elle continua :

- Si elle avait quelqu'un, elle serait bien plus joyeuse ! Hier soir, juste après qu'elle se soit couchée ; elle s'est mise à pleurer.

- Et ça lui arrive souvent de pleurer comme ça, sans raison ? Demanda Ron

Ginny lui lança un regard noir, puis répondit :

- Au début de l'année, c'était tous les soirs. Maintenant, c'est plutôt une fois par semaine. Elle m'a dit que c'était à cause de ses notes qui chutaient, mais je pense qu'il y a autre chose.

- Elle rentre au dortoir à quelle heure ? Questionna Harry

- … Ben, depuis le début de l'année, c'est 23h50 tous les soirs. Elle est très ponctuelle pour revenir, en plus !

- Quoi ? S'exclamèrent Ron et Harry en chœur

Ils savaient que rentrer tard était le quotidien d'Hermy depuis le début de l'année scolaire, mais minuit moins dix, ils trouvaient cela étonnant, surtout en plein milieu de la semaine. Une fois débarrassés de leurs vêtements de Quiddich boueux et habillés normalement, Harry et Ron décidèrent d'aller la retrouver dans le seul endroit où elle pourrait passer des journées entières : à la bibliothèque. Cachés par la cape d'invisibilité, ils partirent, la carte du Maraudeur en main, en direction de la biblio. Une fois arrivés, ils scrutèrent la salle mais ne virent personne à part Miss Teigne qui rôdait entre les étagères. Malgré leur inquiétude pour Hermione, ils décidèrent tout de même de rentrer au dortoir, leur entraînement les ayant transformés en zombie tenant à peine debout. Ils jurèrent de lui parler le lendemain, dès le petit déjeuner. Ce soir là, Ron dormit sur ses deux oreilles, mais Harry eut du mal à trouver le sommeil, il se demandait la même chose depuis leur conversation avec Ginny : ''Pourquoi Hermy est triste ? Est-ce de ma faute ?''.

Le lendemain, il régnait un silence de mort lorsque e trio descendit pour aller prendre leur petit déjeuner. Une fois installés, et après quelques hésitations, Harry décida de prendre la parole :

« Hermy… Ron et moi nous…

- Potter, Weasley et Granger ? »

Les trois amis se retournèrent, surpris par cette interpellation. C'était le professeur Mac Gonagall qui les avait nommés. Elle ajouta de manière stricte :

« Le professeur Dumbledore vous demande d'urgence, suivez-moi je vous prie.

- Mais, mais… On n'a même pas pris note petit décheuner ! Protesta Ron, la bouche pleine de brioche.

- Ai-je bien pris le soin de mentionner le mot ''urgence'' dans ma phrase ? Répliqua Mac Gonagall d'une manière sèche.

Dans ces moments là, mieux valait ne pas riposter, et les trois la suivirent en silence. Une fois arrivés devant le bureau de Dumbledore, ils entendirent la voix d'un homme plutôt autoritaire parler :

« C'est une honte de confier à des enfants une mission de la sorte, surtout à ceux-ci ! Harry Potter a depuis son entrée à cette école développé un art évident pour ce qui est d'enfreindre le règlement en vigueur ! C'est un véritable scandale !

- Si il n'a pas terminé sa mission dans deux semaines, je demanderai à votre fils de s'en occuper, si tel est votre volonté, mais pour l'instant, respectez la mienne. Maintenant, je vous prie de m'excuser, mais j'ai une école à m'occuper.

Harry savait parfaitement à qui appartenait cette voix scandalisée. Le Professeur Mac Gonagall hésita quelques secondes avant de les faire entrer dans le bureau. A part Dumbledore, personne n'était dans le bureau.

« Je vous ai amené ici pour vous confier une mission très importante et qui pourtant, ne peut être faite par aucun adulte, c'est pourquoi je vous ai choisi : Harry, tu as toujours été très courageux. Hermione, tu es très studieuse, cela te permet de faire face à n'importe quelle situation difficile. Et toi Ron… Ben… Tu remontes le moral des troupes quand il est au plus bas ! » Ajouta-t-il avant de reprendre :

« Avez-vous entendu parler de la… la maladie que le Professeur Bibine a couvé il y a une semaine ? »

Hermione se souvenait même très bien, car c'est elle qui avait retrouvé le Professeur hystérique, cassant toutes les plantes qu'elle trouvait sur son passage. Hermy avait appelé Dumbledore et il avait fallu la force de quatre hommes pour maintenir le professeur ''au calme'' : Dumbledore, Professeur Rogue, Hagrid et Professeur Mac Gonagall Et brusquement, elle s'était calmée toute seule. Deux jours plus tard, c'était au tour de Rogue d'être la proie de cette folie.

En voyant la tête pensive des trois élèves, le Directeur savait que ses interlocuteurs étaient au courant de cette ''maladie''. Il continua :

«Après de longues études passés à la bibliothèque, je me suis aperçu que ce n'était pas une maladie, mais une créature appelée Bragnoco…

- Ou encore nommé Bragnocus Transfis, ce monstre n'a pas de réelle forme et se transfère d'humain en humain par simple contact. La personne possédée par la créature commence à avoir des hallucinations provoquées par le monstre après quarante huit heures. Si il reste longtemps dans le même corps, c'est-à-dire environ deux semaines, il se nourrit de l'esprit de la victime, faisant ainsi tomber ses proies dans un coma, pouvant être de plus en plus profond jusqu'à la mort de la personne. »

Hermione coupa net son discours, les joues rouges. Elle venait de se rendre compte qu'elle avait coupé la parole au Directeur, l'une des personnes les plus importantes dans cette école. Mais Dumbledore ne paraissait pas fâché, il paraissait au contraire fasciné par les connaissances de la jeune fille. Il poursuivit :

« Le seul moyen pour révéler le monstre est de trouver l'œil de cristal vert. La seule chose qui est certaine, c'est que cette pierre est cachée dans le territoire Elingwarin, le dernier monde à abriter des elfes. Je vais vous envoyer là bas pour le retrouver. Mais vous devrez faire vite, car en ce moment, nous ne savons pas dans quel corps il réside.

- Des elfes ! S'exclama Harry

- Oui, en effet ! Affirma le sympathique barbu. Ce monde est situé dans un lieu très lointain, si loin qu'il vous faudrait 257 ans pour y parvenir en balai, selon les chercheurs elfiques

- Mais, on va y aller comment alors ? Demanda Ron, visiblement très enthousiaste à l'idée de rencontrer des elfes.

- En Portoloin, tu veux vraiment y aller en balai volant ? Vous arriverez directement dans vos chambres pour votre séjour, afin de vous débarrasser directement de vos bagages. Si vous êtes partants, votre départ se déroulera demain soir, après les cours. »

Après avoir négocié leur date précise de départ : 15h00 afin d'être au plus vite au pays des elfes et en même temps pour louper un cours de potion avec leur prof préféré (Rogue), et avec leurs élèves préférés (les Serpentards), ils sortirent du bureau en saluant le Directeur. Mais une fois sur le pas de la porte, Hermione se retourna et questionna Dumbledore :

« Professeur, pourquoi nous avez-vous choisi pour retrouver ce cristal ? Qu'avons-nous de spécial ?

- Eh bien, je vous ai déjà donné quelques raisons tout à l'heure, mais si vous en voulez d'autres, je n'en ai que deux à vous offrir : la première est que vous avez développé un talent que j'avais négligé Hermione, et je commence à le regretter bien que je n'en accepte pas tous les fondements. La deuxième raison est que la créature se ''déplace'' uniquement dans des corps adultes, c'est donc une garantie pour mes collègues elfiques que cette bête n'entrera pas sur leurs Terres. Cela vous convient-il, comme réponse ?

- Heu… Oui, mais comment savez-vous a pro…

- Je suis navré, mais je ne peux pas répondre à cette question là. Vous feriez bien d'aller préparer vos affaires, je vous ferai parvenir à vous trois un parchemin résumant les us et coutumes de votre lieu d'accueil… Et pourquoi pas aussi le parchemin sur l'œil de cristal vert. A demain, Hermione !

- A demain professeur, et merci pour la confiance que vous nous accordez. Merci également pour accepter mon…heu… nouveau talent. Au revoir ! »

Hermione referma la porte derrière elle et regarda tout autour. Les garçons ne l'avaient pas attendu, ce qui la réconforta, car ils se seraient posés des questions et surtout, ils lui en auraient posés des tas : ''Vous parliez de quoi avec Dumbledore ? C'est quoi ton nouveau talent ?'' Elle préféra couper court le fil de ses pensées et rejoindre la tour Gryffondor au plus vite pour préparer sa valise. Une fois en plein dans la préparation, elle eut l'impression de ranger ses vêtements pour rentrer chez elle, lors des vacances d'été, mais en repensant à ses parents qui passent leur temps à se chamailler, elle pensa que son foyer était bien plus ici, avec ses amis plutôt qu'avec ses parents, dans une ville moldue.

De son côté, Harry avait terminé sa valise. Elle contenait divers vêtements, ses outillages pour son balai et de la nourriture pour Hedwidge. Il s'était juré qu'il ne partirait pas sans son hibou, seul compagnon dans ses moments de solitude et son balai volant, seul moyen de faire en sorte que ses soucis s'envolent. Il s'endormit plus rapidement que la dernière fois, mais il s'en voulait de ne pas avoir eu –ou pris- le temps de parler à Hermione.

Ron lui, réussit à s'endormir avec encore plus de facilités que d'habitude, car il était pressé de se retrouver entouré d'elfes, créatures à tête d'ange qui l'entouraient dans ses rêves les plus fous.

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 1 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai prévu de mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre dans une semaine, mais en attendant la suite (si cette histoire vous intéresse bien sûr), vous pouvez m'écrire une review pour que je voie l'avis général sur le début de ma fic.


	2. Le départ tant attendu

**Note : **Ce chapitre n'est pas très long car il décrit seulement le départ de nos héros. Mais le prochain chapitre sera bien plus long, je vous le promets !

**Réponses aux review :**

Le Saut de l'Ange : Merci beaucoup de t'intéresser à ma fic. Et désolée, mais pour le moment, je ne préfère pas révéler quel est le talent caché d'Hermione (je peux juste te dire que c'est en rapport avec ce qu'elle fait le soir). Par contre, pourquoi Hermione est si mal depuis le début de l'année, c'est marqué dans le chapitre1! Il y aura un peu plus de détails dans les prochains chapitres. a+

**Chapitre 2 : Le départ**

Harry se réveilla de très bonne humeur, la nuit ayant chassé ses craintes de la veille. Il réveilla Ron à la hâte et s'habilla de sa plus belle robe de sorcier : elle était noire, comme toutes les autres, mais des fils rouges et or formaient des dessins sur les bords. C'était Hermione qui lui avait offert à son dernier anniversaire, après être rentrée d'Egypte. Elle lui avait même certifiée que tous les sorciers de là bas portaient des robes de ce style. Il se regarda dans une glace et se trouva changé ; ce vêtement lui donnait un côté plus adulte. Avec Ron, ils descendirent dans la salle commune et trouvèrent Hermione, visiblement impatiente d'être à cet après-midi. Ils se dirigèrent ensuite tous les trois dans la Grande Salle pour prendre leur petit déjeuner. Mais ils étaient trop enthousiastes pour manger et répondirent surtout aux questions qui leur venaient de toutes parts, les élèves ayant été informés de leur départ :

Un élève de Poufsouffle : Les rumeurs sont vraies, vous allez voir des elfes ?

Ron : Oui, en tout cas c'est ce qu'on nous a affirmé.

Ginny : J'espère que tu m'enverras de tes nouvelles, frangin !

Ron : je ne sais pas, ça dépend si je suis très occupé ou pas _Ron prend soudain son air important_

Colin Crivey : Vous pourrez prendre des photos pour nous montrer à quoi ressemble une cité elfe ?

Harry : Si on prend autant de photos que toi dans la journée, les elfes risques de devenir aveugles _rires dans la salle_ Bon, on en prendra…

Drago Malefoy : Pourquoi vous a-t-on choisi vous et pas quelqu'un de plus sérieux (''Comme moi par exemple'' pensa-t-il ) pour cette tâche ?

Hermione : Parce que tu n'as pas les qualités requises pour accomplir cette mission !

Drago : Ah ouais ! Qu'aurais-je de moins que toi, maudite sang-de-bourbe !

Mais Hermione ne l'entendit pas, elle était occupée à répondre aux autres questions des élèves. A midi, ils remontèrent pour la cinquième fois depuis ce matin pour s'assurer qu'ils n'avaient rien oublié. Hermione sursauta soudain en vérifiant son sac.

« J'ai oublié mes livres ! »

Et elle partit en direction du dortoir des filles. Harry et Ron, le nez plongé dans leurs valises respectives, se regardèrent. Ron se décida à prendre la parole :

« Ne me dis pas qu'elle compte réviser ses cours là bas ! On va faire un séjour chez les elfes et elle pense à emmener des livres de cours !

- N'oublie pas tout de même que ce n'est pas des vacances. On a le droit d'en profiter un peu, mais notre priorité est de retrouver cet œil de cristal vert.

- Oui oui, je le sais ! »

D'un même geste, et après s'être regardés d'un air malicieux, ils se dirigèrent vers la malle d'Hermione, et tous les deux furent plutôt étonnés : il était rempli à moitié de vêtements, et à moitié de ses livres scolaires. La jeune fille brune descendit à ce moment là, avec deux livres dans les bras :

« Hey, vous cherchez quoi la ! Dit elle. Mes sous vêtements petits pervers ?

- Mais non, mais non pas du tout ! Assura Ron, un peu embarrassé

- J'espère ! Dit Hermione avec un léger sourire narquois.

- Mais c'est vrai ! Tu n'as pas de sous vêtements dans ta valise… Tu veux aller draguer les elfes ? Demanda Harry avec autant, voire plus de malice qu'elle

- Si, ils sont sous mes habits. On ne sait jamais qui viendrait regarder là dedans ! »

Hermione sourit, tandis que les deux garçons repartirent à leurs affaires, l'air un peu gênés. Mais quand elle déposa ses deux livres dans sa malle, Harry ne put s'empêcher de les regarder avec attention. Il en était certain, ces deux livres là, il ne les avait jamais vus, même quand Hermione réalisait ses nombreux devoirs. Harry se replongea dans ses affaires, et remarqua qu'il avait oublié Hedwige. Il gravit les escaliers qu menaient au dortoir et se dirigea vers la cage. Mais sa chouette, blanche comme la neige, n'était pas dedans. Pourtant, il était sûr et certain de l'avoir enfermée dedans ce matin pour éviter de la chercher partout à trois heures, lors du départ en portoloin. Il descendit en courrant, la cage vide à la main. Il demanda :

« Ron, Hermy, Vous n'avez pas u Hedwige depuis ce matin ?

- Ben, je l'ai vu quand tu l'as mise dans sa cage, mais c'est tout. » Répondit Ron.

Hermione hocha négativement la tête avant de refermer sa valise. Harry fonça alors vers la volière. Une fois là bas, il scruta les nombreux volatiles qui nichaient. Il trouva sa chouette après de longues minutes. Il se plaça vers elle et lui dit d'une voix douce et calme :

« Alors, on se cache ? Il faudrait que tu retournes dans ta cage, on va partir dans quelques heures »

Mais elle émit un roucoulement de protestation, puis lui tourna le dos.

« Si tu veux, tu peux aller te promener, mais à trois heures moins dix, tu devras être dans le dortoir, on est d'accord ? »

Hedwige se retourna et lui mordit affectueusement l'index. Harry sourit et rentra à la Tour Gryffondor. Mais une fois arrivé, il se rendit compte de son erreur : Hedwige n'avait pas de montre, comment pouvait-elle arriver à l'heure ?

Les trois amis descendirent pour prendre leur déjeuner. Les questions fusaient, mais ils prirent tout de même le temps de manger. Harry et Ron étaient heureux, car Hermione avait arrêté depuis le début de l'année à leur parler de S.A.L.E, son association pour sauver les elfes de maison, et cela ne leur manquait franchement pas. Après leur repas, ils se rendirent en cours, mais ils étaient tellement distraits par leur départ que Ron transforma son chapeau en une chose difforme et grise, Harry de son côté rajouta une queue à son chapeau melon et Hermione parvint à lui créer des pattes. Le résultat devait ressembler à un jeune berger allemand… Une fois le cours terminé, ils se ruèrent dans la salle commune, prirent leurs affaires et prirent la direction du parc, lieu indiqué par Dumbledore pour les envoyer au pays des elfes.

Le ciel était dégagé, et tous les élèves étaient dehors. Certains faisaient tremper leurs pieds dans l'eau du lac avec précaution, d'autres jouaient au Doggerball, une variante du Quiddich, mais avec une seule balle, et il fallait passer avec la balle dans l'anneau argenté de l'équipe adverse. Ils rejoignirent le Directeur qui les attendait avec un foulard jaune à la main.

« Vous êtes prêts ? »

Hermione et Ron répondirent à l'affirmatif, mais Harry se contenta de dire :

« J'ai oublié Hedwige, je ne peux pas partir sans elle ! »

Soudain, quelque chose s'aggripa à son épaule, battant des ailes. Harry retrouva son sourire en plaçant sa chouette dans sa cage. Regardant son animal se désaltérer dans son domaine, il dit :

« C'est bon, je suis prêt !

- Bien. Dit Dumbledore. Sur vos lits respectifs, il y a une lettre pour chacun expliquant les coutumes de la cité ainsi que tout ce que l'on a trouvé dans la bibliothèque à propos de L'œil de cristal vert. Bon voyage !»

Et sur ces paroles, il leur tendit le foulard. Ils s'assirent et posèrent tous les trois une main sur le foulard, l'autre main tenant fermement leur valise. Ils sentirent qu'on les tirait violement par le nombril, et cela dura bien trente secondes, ce qui parut pour eux une éternité. Puis d'un coup, ils tombèrent sur des dalles violet clair. Ils se relevèrent avec un léger mal de tête, puis Ron demanda d'une voix pataude :

« Vous pensez qu'on est bien arrivés ? »

Harry se figea. Comment savoir si ils étaient réellement arrivés à destination ? Il commença à paniquer, se remémorant du jour où il avait été emmené en portoloin vers son ennemi juré, le jour où il avait vu Voldemort renaître, le jour où Cédric Diggory était mort, le jour où il a cru revoir ses parents, le jour où il se sentait lui-même proche de la mort…

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 1 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** je prévois de mettre le prochain chapitre en ligne le 20 juillet environ. Ne l'attendez pas avant le 16 juillet car je vais être très occupé jusqu'à cette date (mon anni, c'est ce mois ci !). Je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances d'été, profitez en bien !


	3. La dernière cité elfe

**Réponses aux review :** Je n'en ai pas pour le chapitre 2!

**Note :** J'ai promis, le voici ! Le troisième chapitre, un peu plus long que le chap2 !

**Chapitre 3 : La dernière cité elfe**

« Harry ? Tout va bien ? »

Hermione semblait effrayée par l'expression du visage d'Harry. Il paraissait vraiment terrorisé. Après quelques longues minutes d'attente avec un silence plus que pesant, il parvient à mettre sur parole ses craintes :

« Lors de la coupe des Trois Sorciers, j'ai tenu la coupe avant de m'apercevoir que c'était un portoloin qui m'avait mené à Voldemort, et en une seule soirée, j'ai vu Cédric mourir, Voldemort ressusciter et j'ai failli être tué… Qui nous dit que nous sommes réellement dans une cité elfe et non auprès de Voldemort ?

- C'est Dumbledore lui-même qui a fait ce Portoloin, il n'y a donc aucune raison pour que ce foulard nous emmène vers… Tu-Sais-Qui ! Répondit Hermione avec une certaine inquiétude.

- Ah ouais ? Qui a fait le portoloin qui m'a emmené vers lui lors de la Coupe, tu peux me le dire ?

- J'en sais rien, mais il a été remplacé au dernier moment, pas celui là !

- Comment peux-tu le certifier ? »

Hermione baissa la tête, elle n'avait plus aucune idée pour le rassurer. Ron prit enfin la parole :

« En tout cas, si c'est Vous-Savez-Qui qui nous a amenés ici, j'accepterais volontiers qu'il refasse la déco du Terrier! Il a des goûts de luxe !»

Harry regarda autour de lui et se dit que Ron avait raison : les lits étaient en bois blanc avec des couvertures bleues ciel, les murs étaient également bleus et contenaient quelques nuages blancs qui bougeaient lentement, les tables de chevet étaient violettes et blanches et comportaient quatre tiroirs chacun et un large espace pour y déposer des livres. Une carte, probablement du monde où ils avaient atterris, était clouée au mur. Des armoires beiges en bois étaient placées sur les côtés, ce qui offrait un large espace au milieu où résidait une table et des chaises de la même couleur. Le sol était composé de dalles, violettes également, mais bien plus claires, avec des gravures argentées sur chacune.

« C'est quoi ces écritures bizarres sur le sol ? Demanda Ron, perplexe.

- C'est de l'elfique. Répondit Hermione avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et depuis quand Tu-Sais-Qui est fan des elfes ?

- C'est bon ! Je suis désolé. Répliqua Harry. »

Une fenêtre était située dans la chambre, mais les rideaux n'étaient pas assez transparents pour voir au travers. Hermione voulut voir l'extérieur lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. Se demandant ce qu'ils devaient faire, ils préféraient ne pas répondre. On frappa de nouveau à la porte, et Harry répondit d'une voix plutôt anxieuse :

« Oui… Qui est là ?

- Daerile, ce qui veut dire éclat de l'ombre dans votre langage. Répondit une voix calme et mélodieuse. C'est moi qui vous logerai pendant tout votre séjour ici. Je peux entrer ?

- Heu… Oui. »

La porte s'ouvrit, et le trio put mettre un visage sur cette douce voix et ce nom. Daerile était une jeune elfe, d'environ un mètre soixante cinq, très mince et portant une robe blanche voilée. La grande particularité de cette femme qu'Hermione remarqua tout de suite : ses cheveux n'étaient pas blond, comme la plupart des elfes, mais noirs avec des reflets bleutés. Elle s'avança avec grâce et délicatesse vers les trois élèves en leur adressant un sourire radieux avant de leur demander :

« La chambre vous plaît ?

- Elle est magnifique ! Assura Hermione

- Je dois vous prévenir, peu de gens parlent votre langage ici, alors si vous désirez quoi que ce soit, mieux vaut vous adresser à moi-même ou encore à Borowe, vous le rencontrerez ce soir, au repas de bienvenue que nous avons organisés pour vous. Je vais vous laisser vous installer et vous reposer, je viendrai vous chercher dans deux heures pour vous faire visiter la maison. Borowe vous montrera la cité dans son ensemble demain. Ensuite, nous vous laisserons agir seuls pour trouver ce que vous recherchez. Ce programme vous convient-il ?

- Oui, il n'y a rien à redire. Répondit Ron, accablé par la beauté de la jeune femme.

- Dans ce cas, je vous retrouve dans deux heures. »

Elle repartit par la porte avec des mouvements gracieux après avoir regardé d'un air stupéfaite Ron. Hermione entreprit d'écarter les rideaux et fut stupéfaite par ce qu'elle vit. De grands bâtiments blancs pointaient vers le ciel, une place en bas semblait bondée de monde, tous étaient habillés avec des couleurs pastel. Dans ce paysage, tout paraissait être en harmonie. Elle montra ce panorama à Ron et Harry qui furent tout aussi ahuris. Après des minutes entières de contemplation, le groupe décida de déballer leurs affaires. Hermione commença par ouvrir l'enveloppe qui était posé sur l'un des trois lits. Elle lut le premier parchemin :

_Les coutumes des elfes_

_1 – Ne jamais avoir de couleurs criardes sur soi, car ceci incite à la violence et à la décadence de la Cité, surtout le rouge. Les personnes portant ce type de couleur seront arrêtés et mis en garde à vue._

_2- Les duels sont uniquement autorisés sur les kelmos, toute violence exercée à l'extérieur de ces lieux seront considérés comme un outrage à l'ensemble de la communauté et la cité s'engage à punir comme il se doit les personnes qui enfreindrait cette loi._

_3- Les duels sur les kelmos doivent être équitables : un elfe ne peut pas se battre avec une baguette si celui-ci a pour adversaire un humain. Les combats de groupe sont autorisés à condition que les groupes soient formés du même nombre de personnes. Le perdant ou le groupe perdant aura ses baguettes et pouvoirs naturels supprimés pendant 24heures. _

Hermione regarda Ron d'un air dubitatif, puis elle se dirigea vers la porte pour appeler Daerile. Les garçons la regardèrent avec étonnement. Quand la jeune elfe arriva pour savoir ce qui se passait, Hermione lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. L'elfe lui répondit à voix basse :

« Je crains que non, ce ne sera pas accepté et il risque fort de se faire arrêter par la garde. Ils sont très stricts en ce moment.

- Merci beaucoup pour ce renseignement. » Répondit Hermione.

Daerile ressortit et Hermione dit d'une voix navrée :

« Je suis désolée Ron, mais il va falloir… Faire quelque chose pour tes cheveux.

- Ils vont très bien mes cheveux ! Je les lave deux fois par semaine, je n'ai jamais eu de pellicules, ni de poux…

- Je te crois, mais ils sont juste… trop vifs, tu vas te faire arrêter avant même d'avoir terminé la visite de la ville demain.

- Rien à faire ! Si ils ne veulent pas voir ma tignasse, je resterai dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce qu'ils m'acceptent comme ça ! »

''Ca devait arriver un jour, monsieur nous fait sa crise d'ado !'' Pensa Hermione en soupirant. Elle le laissa bouder dans un coin pour ne pas que sa mauvaise humeur ne la contamine. Elle se pencha sur le deuxième parchemin, mais sa dispute avec Ron l'avait trop affectée pour s'intéresser à quoi que ce soit. Elle posa, ou plutôt rejeta la lettre sur sa table de nuit et entreprit alors de déballer sa valise. Harry de son côté venait de terminer le rangement de ses affaires dans une armoire et il s'était installé sur un lit juste après avoir posé la lettre qui lui était adressé sur la table de chevet situé à proximité sans même l'ouvrir. Il était si enchanté d'être ici, tellement fier que Dumbledore lui fasse confiance ainsi... Il s'assoupit lentement, mais une douce voix le réveilla une heure plus tard. C'était Daerile, la seule elfe qu'il ait vu et il était déjà tombé sous le charme.

« Je vais vous faire visiter la maison, suivez moi s'il vous plaît ! »

Harry et Hermione la suivirent, mais Ron resta dans son coin. Alors que Daerile voulut dire quelque chose, Hermione la dissuada, persuadée que c'était à propos du rouquin. Elle lui assura qu'elle lui ferait elle même la visite quand il ira mieux. L'elfe commença sa visite par le rez de chaussée : il était composé d'un vaste hall, d'un salon et d'une salle à manger ainsi que d'une cuisine. Le premier étage comprenait deux salles de bains, des toilettes et une salle de relaxation : une table de massage avec à côté une petite piscine très peu profonde. A la vue de cette salle, le duo paraissait étonné. Daerile leur expliqua :

« Je sais qu'une salle comme celle-ci n'existe pas souvent dans les maisons, mais à Elingwarin, c'est obligatoire. Notre gouvernement met en ce moment l'accent sur le bien être des personnes, et il a remarqué qu'il est possible de faire diminuer de manière significative les crimes urbains et ruraux de cette manière. Ainsi, chacun se détend de sa journée fatigante chez lui. »

Harry et Hermione acquiescèrent afin de montrer qu'ils avaient compris. Le deuxième étage était utilisé pour dormir, il y avait quatre chambres.

Après cette visite, Harry décida de s'occuper de Ron qui n'avait toujours pas bougé et Hermione prit son enveloppe, s'assit sur un siège proche de la table et commença à lire le parchemin sur l'œil de cristal vert :

_L'œil a été selon la légende, l'une des quatre pierres qui, réunies, ont poussé le monde à se fractionner. C'est ainsi que les elfes, les nains, les humains et les êtres ''nocturnes'' ont étés séparés. L'œil de cristal vert est une pierre elfique qui aurait le pouvoir de déceler l'invisible. Un mythe affirme que c'est grâce à l'œil de cristal vert que les elfes ont désormais la capacité de mieux voir la nuit que les humains. L'œil est caché dans un lieu sacré au centre de deux eaux d'émeraude. Il est caché en sûreté et seul un elfe ou descendant d'elfe pourra le voir là où il se trouve caché._

Hermione soupira. Elle se demandait comment convaincre une personne qu'elle n'a jamais vu à l'aider. Elle était persuadée, elle ne connaissait aucun elfe ni aucun descendant d'elfe. Ron lui tapota l'épaule :

« Hermione, si tu me changes la couleur de mes cheveux, ce sera temporaire, hein ?

- Bien sûr ! Assura Hermione. Je ne compte pas faire disparaître ta magnifique chevelure rousse voyons ! Je te lancerai un contre sort juste avant que l'on rentre à Poudlard.

- Mouais, dans ce cas, amuse toi ! Changes moi ma couleur »

Ron se retourna, et Hermione prononça quelques paroles incompréhensibles en agitant sa baguette au dessus de la tête de Ron, et petit à petit, ses cheveux changèrent de couleur...

Daerile vint les chercher pour le repas du soir. Elle leur annonça qu'un élève de leur école viendrait pour les aider et accélérer leurs recherches. Harry et Hermione se demandèrent qui cela pouvait être, mais Ron ne s'en soucia pas vraiment. Il passa devant l'elfe avec un air important, suivi d' Hermione et Harry qui rigolaient en silence. Ron était désormais un petit BLOND !

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 3 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** Le prochain chapitre sera plus riche au niveau de l'action grâce au début des recherches et surtout grâce à la venue de nouveaux personnages. Alors, j'espère vous retrouver pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant la suite, il y a un boutton appelé « submit review » qui n'attend que vous !


	4. note de l'auteur

**Note (peut être la dernière):** J'ai un problème que je souhaite signaler à tous ceux qui s'aventurent par hasard sur cette page :

J'ai commencé à écrire cette histoire sans avoir l'intention de la mettre sur ce site, mais après réflexion j'ai préféré partager mes idées avec des personnes aimant autant les aventures d'Harry Potter que moi afin de savoir à quoi correspondait mon style d'écriture ; si il plaisait ou non. C'est dans ce but que j'ai déposé les premiers chapitres de mon histoire qui devait en compter une quinzaine : pour avoir un avis général. Le problème est que j'ai déjà mis en ligne trois chapitres et je n'ai eu qu'**une seule review **(un grand merci à Le Saut de l'Ange). J'ai donc décidé de supprimer cette fic ainsi que mon compte sur fanfiction si je ne reçois pas de remarque (positive ou négative, peu importe vu que je souhaite des avis honnêtes) aussi vite que possible.

Alors si vous, lecteurs, voulez que je continue cette histoire, veuillez me faire signe en cliquant en bas à gauche sur « go » à côté de « submit review ». J'espère que mon appel sera entendu.

Bonne journée

Daery


	5. Recherches troublées

**Réponses aux review :** Du chapitre 3.

A Sirie : Merci beaucoup, ça fait super plaisir que ma fic te plaise. Et j'ai autorisé les review anonymes, comme tu l'as dit. Et pour couper au milieu d'une intrigue… Ben j'essaie souvent de le faire mais dès que je suis partie sur un chapitre, c'est dur de m'arrêter avant d'avoir terminé mes idées. J'ai tout de même essayé dans ce chapitre, tu me diras ce que tu en penses ?

A Dark-Mione : Beaucoup derrière moi ? Tu t'avances peut être un peu non ? N'empêche, je te remercie de suivre ma fic, c'est très gentil ! Et j'ai décidé de ne pas arrêter mon histoire.

A Micka : Je n'arrêterai pas cette fic grâce à vous quatre : Sirie, le saut de l'Ange, Dark-Mione et toi. En effet tu m'as fait changer d'avis, merci beaucoup pour m'avoir remonté le moral !

**Note :** Quelques révélations utiles seront dévoilées dans ce chapitre. Si j'avais pu mettre une carte du monde dans ce chapitre, vous auriez pu deviner avant le groupe l'endroit où se cache la pierre, mais bon tant pis, on fera sans !

**Chapitre 4 : Recherches troublées**

Le trio ne se leva pas avant onze heures. La fête de la veille les avait exténués. Après un copieux petit déjeuner et à la demande d'Hermione, le groupe accompagné de Borowe alla directement à la bibliothèque sans prendre le temps de visiter la cité.

_...L'œil est caché dans un lieu sacré au centre des deux eaux d'émeraude..._

Hermione ordonna aux deux garçons de chercher tout ce qu'ils pouvaient sur des mares ou étangs qui contenaient des émeraudes, de son côté elle chercha avec l'elfe qui les accompagnait des informations complémentaires sur l'œil de cristal vert dans les archives. A midi, le groupe en était presque au même point que la veille : les deux garçons n'avaient rien trouvé malgré l'aide de la bibliothécaire et Hermione et Borowe n'avaient que très peu de documents. Hermione demanda des copies de ses maigres trouvailles et les quatre rentrèrent à la maison pour le déjeuner. L'après midi, le trio Harry, Hermy et Ron décida de rester dans la chambre pour faire le tri des informations. Hermione prit la parole :

« Nous savons d'après le document que le Professeur Dumbledore nous a donnés que le cristal est au centre de deux points d'eau ou il y a sûrement des émeraudes. Comme vos recherches ce matin n'ont rien donné, nous devrions donc commencer par répertorier tous les étangs, lacs, mares et autres, pour ensuite éliminer au fur et à mesure les points d'eau qui ne correspondent pas à ce que l'on cherche. Le souci, c'est que si il y a beaucoup de lacs, il sera difficile d'aller tous les voir si ils correspondent à nos critères. Nous savons aussi que ''_L'œil est caché dans un lieu sacré_'', donc nous pourrions également faire des recherches sur les lieux de culte des elfes. Le seul souci est le temps, et en ce moment, nous n'en avons vraiment pas ! Quelqu'un à la moindre idée pour diminuer nos futurs et interminables heures à la bibliothèque ? »

Harry et Ron ne savaient pas vraiment quoi répondre. Ron-le-nouveau-blond prit la parole :

« Depuis quand tu trouves les heures à la bibliothèque… Interminables ? Tu adores y aller à Poudlard !

- Ce que je te déteste là bas, ce sont les personnes qui nous entourent : ils nous regardent comme si nous étions des bêtes de foire ! A chaque fois que je traversais la bibliothèque pour récolter des informations, j'entendais des chuchotements sur mon passage, c'était vraiment désagréable, on se sent épiée !

- Bienvenue dans mon monde. Soupira Harry »

Depuis qu'il était arrivé à Poudlard, des murmures l'accompagnaient dans les couloirs. Et il se souvient parfaitement qu'ils s'étaient amplifiés lors de la Coupe des Trois (ou plutôt quatre) Sorciers. Mais à la longue, il s'y est habitué… Ou plutôt il s'efforce de ne plus y faire attention.

« Oui… Mais bon cela ne nous avance pas vraiment. J'ai remarqué ce matin que tous les documents qui parlaient de notre fameuse pierre verte étaient associés à des rituels qui d'après Borowe n'ont plus lieu de nos jours dans cette cité. Nous pouvons réduire nos recherches sur les lieux sacrés aux monuments anciens… Je dirais qui dépasse les cinq derniers siècles car ces rituels semblent très anciens. Cette info réduira pas mal nos heures de fouille…

- Tu parles vraiment comme une flic ! Répliqua Ron. Tu donnes des ordres, et tout et tout… Ca te change, mais ça te va tellement bien ! »

Hermione ne fit pas attention à ses paroles. Elle regardait dans un coin de la salle. Tout était tellement en harmonie dans cette chambre qu'elle n'avait pas remarqué que depuis ce matin, quelque chose avait changé : un lit, une table de nuit et une armoire avaient étés ajoutés. Elle fit mine de ne pas s'en intéresser vraiment, puis continua :

« D'un autre côté, le monstre semble se faire plutôt discret car nous n'avons pas étés contactés par Dumbledore depuis notre départ, il me semble judicieux de ne pas trop forcer sur le travail sinon nous allons nous épuiser et nous ne serviront plus à grand-chose…

- Cela veut dire que l'on va se balader cet aprèm et rencontrer de jolies filles ! … Histoire de se vider un peu la tête, bien sûr ! Ajouta Ron avec une certaine gêne.

- Non, cela veut dire que l'on va rester jusqu'à cinq heures à la bibliothèque et seulement après, on se promènera pour changer d'air ! »

Une fois de retour à la bibliothèque, le trio se sépara : Harry s'occupa des eaux de la région, Ron chercha dans les archives des informations supplémentaires sur les rites entourant la pierre et Hermione fouilla également dans les archives, mais pour trouver tous les lieux de culte elfique datant de plus de cinq cents ans. En fin d'après midi et après avoir recopié sur des parchemins tous les documents qui l'intéressaient, notre groupe d'aventuriers retourna dans leur habitation. Puis après avoir montré à chacun leurs découvertes, Harry prit la parole :

« Donc, d'après les recherches de Ron, nous savons que la pierre se trouve dans cette cité. Nous n'aurons pas à chercher dans les bois qui l'entourent ni dans la grotte situé à quelques kilomètres au Nord d'ici. Le souci est dans les sources d'eau : il y en a une demi douzaine et après m'être renseigné, je sais qu'il n'y en a aucune qui comporte des émeraudes ou tout autre cristal vert. Il y a le lac Norowin, son nom vient d'un homme qui a importé la salade chez les elfes. Il y a aussi l'étang Blanc, dont l'eau est tellement limpide qu'on en voit le fond, l'Etang des Roses qui, comme son nom l'indique, est entouré de roses, il y a également la Mare des Murmures, la fontaine fertile et le ruisseau des Rochers.

- Bon, nous continuerons tout cela demain. Dit Hermione. Nous devrions aller nous balader un peu avant qu'il ne fasse nuit. »

Ils rangèrent tous leurs parchemins et sortirent après avoir signalé à Borowe et Daerile où ils allaient : au lac Norowin. Ils marchèrent chacun avec une allure différente : Ron marchait avec le torse relevé et la tête tournant à droite et à gauche tel une girouette afin de repérer les jolies elfes, mais aussi afin de se faire repérer. Hermione quant à elle regardait le sol et marchait avec des petits pas pressés, levant par moments la tête pour jeter un regard noir aux elfes qui murmuraient sur leur passage. Seul Harry semblait normal, il marchait normalement, mais semblait tout de même dans la lune. Une fois arrivés, ils se posèrent dans l'herbe fraîche et contemplèrent le ciel. Ils aperçurent à quelques mètres d'eux un rectangle de terre battue qui était entouré de grillage argenté avec une porte en fer.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ? Demanda Ron. Un champ de carotte sous haute surveillance ?

- Mais non, répondit Hermione avec un soupir désespéré. C'est un kelmo, tu n'as pas lu la lettre de Dumbledore ?

- Bien sûr que si ! Mais il n'était pas précisé à quoi ressemblait un Termos

- Kelmo !

- C'est pareil ! Répliqua Ron.

- Heu… Je vous dérange ? »

C'était Daerile qui avait parlé. Elle semblait gênée de les interrompre. Harry regardait l'elfe d'un air rêveur, tandis que Ron tenta de se rattrapper :

« Non, vous ne dérangez pas du tout ! Hermione et moi, on… Parle souvent assez fort comme cela. Il ne faut pas avoir peur de ça. »

Hermione lui lança un regard noir, mais Ron ne le remarqua pas et l'elfe reprit :

« L'élève chargé de vous aider est arrivé, j'espère qu'avec lui vos recherches vont avancer plus vite. Bon, je te laisse avec tes camarades, je vais de mon côté préparer à manger pour ce soir. »

Daerile s'effaça pour laisser place à l'élève qui la suivait. Et l'élève n'était personne d'autre que… DraGo MalefOy ! Le trio demeura bouche bée… Ou plutôt Ron et Hermione l'étaient, car Harry se doutait qu'il allait tout faire pour venir, car non seulement Harry avait entendu Lucius dire à Dumbledore que c'était ''un scandale'' de confier une mission aussi importante à Harry, mais en plus Drago faisait tout et n'importe quoi pour être admiré et respecté à l'école. Et quoi de mieux pour être admiré que de remplir des missions pouvant sauver la vie de personnes ! Le seul souci pour Drago en réalité, c'était eux, et Harry le savait, il redouta donc des ennuis en perspective pour la suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ! Demanda Hermione.

- Eh ben comme tu peux le voir, je suis venu pour récupérer la pierre car je sais que sans moi, vous n'avez aucune chance ! »

Hermione, qui était déjà énervée à cause de l'ignorance de Ron, était désormais folle de rage. Elle sortit sa baguette et le pointa entre les deux yeux de Drago. Puis, après quelques secondes, elle se recula, et ses yeux indiquaient qu'elle avait une idée derrière la tête. Elle tournoya sa baguette magique et prononça :

« Veritas incantatem chroni ! »

Drago s'illumina soudain, puis cet éclat disparut. Dago lui sourit :

« On dirait que ta baguette ne fonctionne plus, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ! Heureusement que je suis là pour sauver la misère !

- Bien au contraire, ma formule à marché, comme à chaque fois que je lance un sort. Qui t'a envoyé ?

- Mon père, il a affirmé que cela remonterait la réputation de la famille et que la pierre pourrait nous servir contre d'éventuels voleurs sous des capes d'invisibilité. »

Drago se tint la gorge. Quelques elfes se promenant dans le coin s'arrêtèrent pour savoir ce qui se passait.

« Que m'as-tu fait, sale Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Je t'ai lancé une formule de vérité. Rassure toi, elle est temporaire, je n'aurais pas l'idée de te supprimer la chose essentielle et qui fait partie intégrante de ta personnalité : le mensonge ! »

Là-dessus, Drago commença à donner de violents coups de poings sur Hermione. Mais à peine avait il relevé le poing pour lui flanquer un quatrième coup de poing qu'il se fit traîner jusque dans le rectangle de terre battue et il se fit enfermer par les elfes qui l'avaient poussés jusque là en prononçant des paroles incompréhensibles par nos humains car ils parlaient en elfique. Un elfe avec des cheveux longs et blonds, des yeux d'un bleu océan et une tunique beige, s'approcha d'Hermione et lui dit d'une voix calme :

« Acceptes tu ce combat ? »

Hermione, un peu gênée, hésita. Mais en posant le regard sur le blondinet enfermé, elle se dit que ce serait dommage de rater une telle occasion de lui faire sa fête. Elle s'avança près de la cage et répondit qu'elle acceptait avec joie ce combat. L'elfe, après avoir prononcé quelques paroles en elfique à ses congénères, expliqua à Hermione que les participants doivent se tenir au départ chacun dans l'un des six cercles marqués au sol et qu'à partir du signal, tous les coups sont permis. Le gagnant est celui qui peut encore donner des coups. La jeune fille rentra dans le kelmo et se plaça dans l'un des cercles. Drago lui lança quelques menaces puis se dirigea vers un cercle à l'opposé d'Hermione. Le kelmo faisait approximativement douze mètres sur dix huit, et apparemment le grillage était très solide. Des personnes s'étaient attroupés autour avec des regards impatients. Puis, après les avoir enfermés dans le kelmo, l'elfe demanda aux combattants de se nommer. C'est Hermione qui commença :

« Je suis Hermione Granger !

- Mon nom est Drago Malefoy, et ma famille est très réputée pour… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase que les cercles scintillaient. Hermione comprit avant Drago se qui se passait : c'était le signal de départ. Elle profita de l'hébètement de son rival pour lui lancer le sort ''flipendo'' sur sa cheville droite. Drago sentit une forte douleur lui traverser la jambe, mais il fit comme si de rien était et lui lança un coup de poing dans la mâchoire suivi d'un coup de pied dans le ventre. Du sang jaillit de sa bouche et Hermione se mit à genoux tant la douleur au ventre lui était insupportable. Elle leva son regard sur Drago, visiblement satisfait de lui. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse lancer un nouveau coup, elle s'élança sur lui et pointa sa baguette sur lui en prononçant :

« Cracbadabum ! »

Drago sentit que quelque chose clochait. Tous les spectateurs riaient soudain, et il sentait une légère brise frôler son postérieur… Son pantalon avait craqué de toutes parts, le laissant en slip. Hermione, malgré la souffrance que lui infligeait son ventre, affichait un sourire en coin.

« Tu vas le payer, Granger… Endoloris ! »

Hermione se courba dans tous les sens en criant. Sa douleur se voyait sur son visage. Drago s'assit pour profiter pleinement du spectacle. Elle était recroquevillée par terre, le mal devenant insoutenable. Harry et Ron étaient désarmés et ne pouvaient rien faire, car la porte en fer du kelmo était fermée à clé et l'elfe qui avait emmené Hermione ne comptait pas l'ouvrir avant la fin du combat. Ils cherchaient une solution pour aider Hermione pendant qu'elle était enfermée avec son pire ennemi et qu'elle mourrait à petit feu. Mais à part se battre contre la vingtaine d'elfes qui entouraient le kelmo pour avoir la clé, ils ne pouvaient rien faire. Ils étaient désemparés.

Et là, comme si les va-et-vient de ses amis pour l'aider l'avaient réconfortée, Hermione se releva, une main agrippée à son ventre, l'autre tenant sa baguette en tremblant vers Drago, elle prononça :

« Stu… Stupéfix ! »

Drago se figea, un air très étonné marquait son visage. Elle se jeta sur lui en lui donnant des coups, puis s'effondra à terre. Le cercle où Drago s'était placé prit subitement une couleur rouge, et celui d'Hermione prit un aspect bleuté. L'elfe placé devant la porte l'ouvrit et entra dedans, suivi de Ron et Harry qui se précipitèrent sur Hermione :

« Hermy, Hermy ça va ? Réponds nous !

- La gagnante est Hermione Granger. Annonça l'elfe. Drago Malefoy, qui a lancé le combat, a perdu. Nous lui confisquons donc sa baguette pour une journée. »

Là-dessus, il récupéra – avec pas mal de difficulté – la baguette des mains crispées de Drago. Puis il continua de parler, mais cette fois dans sa langue natale. Ron s'approcha de l'elfe et lui demanda :

« Et Hermione ? Elle est très malenpoint !

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est déjà en train d'être soignée

- Ron ! S'exclama Harry. Hermione a disparu !

- Mais non. Répliqua l'elfe. Elle a été transférée au centre de soins de la cité, je peux vous y emmener pour que vous la voyiez.

- D'accord ! » S'exclamèrent Harry et Ron en chœur.

Là-dessus, les autres spectateurs s'occupèrent de Drago qui était resté dans le kelmo tandis que les deux jeunes garçons suivaient le jeune elfe qu'ils connaissaient depuis à peine dix minutes dans le but de voir leur amie, et surtout ce qu'il en restait…

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 4 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** Même si vous ne savez pas l'endroit exact de la cachette de l'œil de cristal vert, savez vous au moins entre quoi et quoi d'autre il se situe, non ? Cherchez bien, c'est assez simple… C'est pas trop dur pour moi de dire cela remarque, car j'ai déjà la réponse ! Pour savoir où se cache le cristal, il faut que vous relisiez les passages où le trio parle des eaux… Bon, je ne dis pas plus, vous aurez la réponse au prochain chap.


	6. Course contre la montre

**Réponses aux review :**

A Dark-mione : Moi aussi j'adore le duel du chap4 : il annonce le début des ennuis et en plus il a une petite touche marrante (avec Drago en slip ! lol). Et je suis contente que tu ne t'arrêtes pas de me lire, merci beaucoup !

A Zillah666 : Merciiii ! Et pour le talent caché d'hermione, je suis désolée, mais il va falloir patienter encore un peu. Mais promis, son talent sera dévoilé à un moment fort utile… bon, j'en dis pas plus sinon je vais tout raconter et cela ne servirait plus à rien de lire ma fic !

A Satya : Tu voulais la suite, Là voici ! Merci pour ta review.

**Note :** Pour ceux qui aiment Drago, je pense qu'ils seront servis dans ce chapitre ! J'en dis pas plus. **Résumé du chapitre précédent :** Malgré la venue le soir d'un nouvel élève pour accélérer la découverte de la pierre, le trio Harry/Hermy/Ron passe la plupart du temps à la bibliothèque d'Elingarwin, cité des elfes. C'est Drago qui a été envoyé pour aider. Mais dès son arrivée, il provoque un duel contre Hermione. Hermione gagne même si son état était pire à la fin que celui de son adversaire, ce qui lui vaut un passage forcé à la case hôpital. Juste avant le combat, Hermione a lancé à Drago un sort qui oblige la cible à dire la vérité pendant un certain temps…

**Chapitre 5 : Course contre la montre**

Harry et Ron se réveillèrent et se souvinrent qu'Hermy était resté au centre de soins car le sort endoloris et le coup au ventre avait provoqué pas mal de séquelles. Ils se tournèrent avec des regards noirs vers le lit où Drago devait dormir, mais il n'était pas là. Ils décidèrent alors de se rendre dans la salle de relaxation pour parler des événements de la veille sans que personne ne les surprenne. Après s'être enfermés dans la pièce, Harry prit la parole :

« Il est à peine arrivé qu'il a semé la panique à bord : Hermione est à l'hôpital et toi tu vas devoir supporter deux fois plus de remarques à cause de… ta nouvelle couleur de cheveux. Résultat : On n'est plus que deux et il faut éviter Drago le plus possible. T'as une idée ?

- Ben, il faudrait trouver un lieu calme où l'on pourrait s'enfermer pour nos recherches et où l'on pourrait cacher nos recherches…

- Un endroit comme celui-ci, par exemple ? Proposa Harry en montrant la pièce, et plus précisément la petite piscine.

- Ouais, pourquoi pas ! »

Ron déverrouilla la porte et sortit. Harry en profita pour retirer ses chaussures et ses chaussettes et il trempa ses pieds dans l'eau du bassin, elle était légèrement chaude. Il se jura qu'il ferait un petit seau dans ce bassin dès qu'il en aura le temps. Le nouveau blond revint avec un tas de feuilles de papier dans les bras. Il demanda après avoir scruté la pièce :

« On va pouvoir la cacher où, la paperasse ? »

Harry scruta la pièce, mais il n'y avait aucun coffre où autre contenant déposer ces parchemins en lieu sûr. Il décida alors d'aller dans la chambre pour retrouver un livre qu'il avait emprunté à la bibliothèque de Poudlard juste avant de partir. Il fouilla dans sa valise et trouva ce qu'il cherchait : Astuces pour une vie plus simple, de Jerry Toddred. Il retourna dans la salle de relaxation en tournant les pages du livre.

« Tu cherches quoi ? Demanda Ron d'un air perplexe en voyant le livre.

- Ceci ! »

Harry s'arrêta à la page intitulée ''Comment cacher les lettres torrides de votre maîtresse à votre femme ?''Houlà, Harry nous cacherait-il des choses ?…

« Là, je ne te suis plus du tout !

- Pourtant, c'est tout simple ! Cette page explique comment faire un trou invisible dans un mur pour y cacher des lettres.

- Mais depuis quand tu reçois des ''lettres torrides'' ? Tu me dissimules des trucs, je le sens…

- Nous allons utiliser ce sort non pas pour cacher des lettres, mais pour cacher nos documents ! Tu comprends là ? »

- Ah… Bien sûr ! C'est toi qui expliques mal, à tourner autour du pot comme ça ! »

Malgré son semblant d'assurance, Ron était très gêné d'avoir mis autant de temps à comprendre, et décida pour ne pas faire d'autres gaffes, de regarder Harry à l'œuvre et de se taire.

° ° ° °°

Drago s'approcha de la jeune elfe qu'il avait rencontré ce matin, c'est-à-dire il n'y avait pas plus de quelques heures. ''J'ai touché le jackpot !'' s'était il dit en la voyant traverser la rue, juste avant de l'aborder de son sourire charmeur, dans le but d'obtenir des informations sur ''Ce fichu caillou verdâtre''. En ce moment, il était chez elle, dans sa chambre, et comptait tout faire pour voir ses formes généreuses mises à nu. Au diable la pierre, il verrait cela plus tard avec elle, pour l'instant il ne voulait qu'une chose : l'emmener sur le lit de satin noir de l'hôtel. Il chuchota des mots doux à la demoiselle blonde et fine qui lui faisait face, sans trop se soucier de ce qu'il disait. Il préférait profiter de ce moment pour tâter ses formes délicieuses malgré ses vêtements. Visiblement la formule de vérité ne faisait plus vraiment effet. Il l'embrassa longuement et après un vague ''je te veux'' il la coucha sur le lit. Il commença par lui enlever son haut. Elle s'occupait de son T-shirt et ensuite de ses abdos, merveilleux malgré quelques hématomes qui étaient apparus la veille...

° ° ° ° °

« Bon, on fait quoi maintenant ? Demanda Ron. »

''On va voir comment se porte Hermione !'' Pensa Harry. Il se remémora Hermione, étendue sur le lit du centre de soins, un œil au beurre noir, une jambe complètement tordue. L'elfe soignant le médecin quoi ! a ajouté aux blessures visibles deux côtes cassés et des contusions importantes au niveau de l'abdomen. Sans même répondre à Ron, Harry remit ses chaussures qu'il avait enlevés pour tremper ses pieds dans l'eau et sortit pour aller au centre de soins. Ron, qui cette fois avait compris sans aucune explication, le suivit sans un mot…

° ° ° ° °

« Tu ne ressemble pas aux autres elfes…

- Je ne suis qu'une demi elfe. Répondit elle. Je ne pense pas qu'une elfe pure t'aurais fait cela ! » Ajouta-t-elle avec taquinerie.

Elle lui caressa le torse et il ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un frisson de plaisir. Drago de son côté remontait ses mains qui étaient sur ses jambes élancés pour arriver au niveau des fesses fermes de la demi elfe. Il se remémora soudain pourquoi il l'avait abordé, du moins au départ et il commença à l'interroger :

« Tu pourrais me dire ce que tu sais de l'œil de cristal vert ?

- C'est un cristal qui, selon la légende, permet de voir l'invisible. Il est au milieu de deux eaux vertes, ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Pourquoi ?

- C'est pour récupérer cette pierre que je suis venue… Mais si je peux, je vais rallonger mon séjour ici pour d'autres raisons. Ajouta Drago en caressant les seins de la jeune fille. Tu ne saurais pas où est cette pierre ? Si je savais où était cette pierre, j'aurais plus de temps à t'accorder…

- Je sais juste que c'est situé entre deux eaux d'émeraudes, et que ce cristal est dans un lieu sacré, mais je ne sais pas du tout lequel.

- Bon, ce n'est pas grave… Où sont mes vêtements ? »

L'elfe lui montra du doigt son pantalon en jean, son T-shirt et ses autres affaires qui étaient tombés du lit lors de leurs ébats en duo hum hum !. Drago se rhabilla et la remercia en lui offrant un nouveau baiser, avant de se diriger vers la porte de la chambre. Mais avant de sortir, il se retourna et lui demanda :

« Au fait, si je veux te retrouver, il faudrait que je sache ton nom…

- Mélody

- C'est pas un nom elfique ça !

- Non, c'est ma mère humaine qui me l'a donné. »

Drago sourit et sortit pour aller manger et afin de trouver quelqu'un qui lui en apprendra un peu plus.

° ° ° ° °

« Hermione, ça va ? »

Elle se retourna et vit Ron et Harry, tous deux avaient l'air très inquiets, ce qui la mit mal à l'aise. Histoire de détendre l'atmosphère, elle sortit une blague des plus douteuses :

«Eh non, je ne suis pas morte. De plus je n'ai pas encore fait mon testament, alors de toutes manières vous n'auriez rien reçu ! »

Les deux garçons se contentèrent de sourire.

« Bon, vu que j'ai passé la nuit et toute la matinée dans cet hôpital, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de repenser à ce que nous a donnés le Professeur Dumbledore à propos de la pierre. Je crois savoir en gros où est la pierre.

- Où ça ! Demanda Harry

- Vous pouvez sortir mademoiselle, nous avons tout analysé et vous êtes désormais en parfaite santé ! Je vous laisse la tunique. Dit un elfe en blouse blanche.

- Merci, elfe soignant Baellas ! »

Hermione se leva. Elle portait une tunique blanche, comme celle que portent la plupart des elfes. Le tissu ressemblait à de la soie. Harry remarqua que les elfes faisaient un excellent travail au niveau de la médecine : sa jambe était redevenue droite et elle ne se tenait plus le ventre à cause d'une douleur quelconque. Son visage était redevenu le même que celui avant la bataille. Elle n'avait plus aucune égratignure.

° ° ° ° °

Drago s'était juré de ne pas dépasser le bureau qui était en face de lui. Juste derrière celui-ci, était assise une elfe légèrement ridée, et il l'imaginait en ce moment nue, avec les seins qui pendent et la peau flasque, tandis que l'elfe lui expliquait les différents lieux touristiques à voir depuis déjà dix minutes...

« En réalité, je ne suis pas vraiment un touriste ordinaire. Ce qui m'intéresse surtout madame, ce sont les différents lieux où l'on vénérait autrefois un cristal ou un caillou vert. »

Décidément, l'office de tourisme made in Elingarwin, ça l'agaçait…

° ° ° ° °

« Vous vous souvenez de ce que dit le parchemin de Dumbledore : _L'œil est caché dans un lieu sacré au centre de deux eaux d'émeraude._ Au départ on avait pensé que la cachette était entre deux eaux à l'aspect verdâtre… »

Pendant qu'elle disait cela, elle montait quatre à quatre les escaliers de la maison pour foncer vers leur chambre. Harry et Ron avaient du mal à suivre la boule d'énergie qu'était devenue leur amie et qui parlait de plus en plus vite.

« En réalité on s'était complètement trompés ! Ce n'est pas la couleur des lacs, étangs et cetera, mais de… Où sont tous nos documents ?

- Dans la salle de relaxation. Suis nous ! Répondit Harry, visiblement heureux que la jeune brune se soit légèrement calmée. Ils T'ont donné quoi au centre de soins ? Rajouta-t-il.

- Des tyrochanalitiques je crois. C'est un produit permettant de remettre rapidement quelqu'un sur pied en stimulant ses défenses immunitaires, sa forme et son moyen de régénération. Pourquoi ?

- Oh rien, juste pour savoir… »

Il plaça sa baguette sur le mur vers une petite tache et prononça ''A mort Malefoy !''. Il passa ensuite sa main sur le mur, sa main le traversa pour en ressortir avec tous les documents. Ron pendant ce temps avait fermé la porte de la salle de relaxation à clé.

« Pas mal ton mot de passe ! Sincèrement, il est bien !

- Merci, j'ai pensé justement à toi quand je l'ai trouvé. Répondit Harry à Hermione.

- Bon, nous avons six plans d'eau. Si nous nous intéressons surtout au nom, le lac Norowin peut être considéré comme une eau verte car c'est le nom de la personne qui a importé la salade ici. Et la salade est VERTE ! La découverte spéciale du chapitre : de quelle couleur est une salade ? mdrAttendez voir… Regardez, le lac à été nommé ainsi il y a très longtemps : il y a 12 siècles. Cela concorde donc, les anciens elfes ont pu utiliser ce lac pour cette légende. Et pour l'autre point d'eau il y a…

- La Fontaine fertile ! Parce que la terre qui l'entoure est fertile, donc les alentours sont verts également ! »

« Il y a des vénérations de statuettes en pierre, le temple Lokurawan est très ancien et priaient devant une statue de chat noir… »

° ° ° ° °

Drago était appuyé sur le bureau, une main retenant sa tête qui menaçait de tomber tellement la voix de l'elfe était soporifique, et cela faisait déjà deux heures et demie qu'il l'écoutait sans avoir la réponse qu'il était venu chercher.

« Une catacombe non loin d'ici est également remplie de roches taillés. On dit que c'est l'érosion souterraine qui a provoqué ces taillades sur les parois, mais ce n'est qu'une rumeur »

Il se sentit sombrer dans un semi sommeil, la table s'approchait lentement de son visage…

« Et dans la catégorie rumeur, nous avons aussi une crypte et un temple qui serait des lieux où l'on vénérait une pierre de couleur verdâtre.

- Quoi ! »

Drago se réveilla soudain. C'était le passage qui l'intéressait.

« Oui, je disait qu'il existe un temple au Sud qui vénère une pierre verte, et une crypte qui prie la même chose au Nord Ouest, en dessous de l'académie d'apprentissage magique intérieure.

- Donnez-moi les adresses précises ! »

° ° ° ° °

Hermione regarda la carte de la chambre d'un air satisfait. Après le dîner et après avoir demandé l'autorisation à Daerile, elle avait relié au stylo le milieu du lac Norowin avec la fontaine fertile. Elle a ensuite encerclé le milieu de la droite qu'elle avait obtenue.

« On ne peut pas le faire plus petit le cercle, histoire d'accélérer les recherches ? Demanda Ron

- Non, car nous devons prendre en compte le fait que les anciens elfes n'avaient pas des moyens aussi efficaces que maintenant pour faire des cartes. Donc, nous devons nous renseigner sur le marché, la place des éternels et le bâtiment d'enseignements là ! Qui s'occupe de quoi ?

- Moi, je m'occupe de la place ! Répondit Ron

- Et moi de l'école ! Poudlard doit me manquer un peu…

- D'accord, moi je prend le marché. Mais on verra tout cela demain, il commence à se faire tard. »Proclama Hermione.

Les garçons ne bronchèrent pas et l'écoutèrent, ils étaient heureux qu'Hermione aille mieux, et contents aussi de ne pas avoir à faire des recherches en pleine nuit. Mais au moment de dormir, Hermione se retourna dans tous les sens dans son lit. Elle sentait avoir oublié quelque chose…

**/ Fin du chapitre 5 /**

**Note de fin :** Voilà voilà ! En clair la visite de l'endroit où est caché la pierre, c'est pour le prochain chapitre ! En attendant je vous le dirai jamais assez mais il y a un bouton qui vous attend en bas…


	7. Descente aux enfers

**Chapitre 6 : Descente aux enfers**

Drago se réveilla, mais pas dans la chambre avec ses trois ennemis préférés. Il était dans un lit avec une elfe qui d'après lui avait trop bu la veille. Cela ne l'embêtait pas d'avoir abusé d'elle dans un moment où elle était ivre, ce qui l'ennuyait le plus c'était surtout qu'il n'avait pris aucun plaisir avec elle, elle n'avait pas des formes… Avantageuses comme l'autre fille qu'il avait abordé dans la rue. ''Comment s'appelle-t-elle déjà… Marily ?… non, Mélody''. Et sur ces pensées, il décida de rendre visite à Mélody afin de se rattraper par rapport à la veille qu'il avait vraiment trouvé médiocre. Ensuite seulement il irait voir la crypte sous l'Académie dont parlait la vieille fripée.

« Hey les gars ! On se lève ! Vite, dépêchez vous !»

Hermione semblait très pressée. Elle remuait dans tous les sens. Harry remarqua qu'elle s'était déjà habillée et ses cheveux encore légèrement mouillés ainsi que le subtil parfum qu'elle dégageait indiquaient qu'elle avait déjà pris une douche. Il se leva avec lourdeur et se dirigea vers la salle de bains. Ron quand à lui maudissait l'elfe soignant qui lui avait administré des tyrochanalitiques, il voulait rester dans son lit. Hermione le secoua et il émit un marmonnement de protestation, mais il se décida tout de même à se lever. Il descendit pour prendre son petit déjeuner. Hermione le suivit jusqu'à la cuisine, même si ce n'était pas pour manger : elle voulait demander à Daerile quelque chose d'assez important à ses yeux…

…Encore une fois, Mélody était délicieuse, dans tous les sens du terme. ''Je suis peut être en train de tomber amoureux…'' se dit Drago. Mais à peine avait il pensé cela qu'il chassa cette sordide idée et se rhabilla pour foncer à l'Académie de magie intérieure.

« Où est-ce que tu nous emmène, Hermione ? Demanda Ron avec agacement

- A l'Académie… J'ai vraiment été stupide de ne pas y avoir pensé tout de suite ! » Répondit Hermione d'un ton sec.

Elle marchait vite et avait les sourcils froncés. Les deux garçons la suivaient comme ils le pouvaient avec Borowe. D'ailleurs, ils n'avaient aucune idée pour expliquer pourquoi Hermione avait imploré Borowe pour qu'il les accompagne. Une fois arrivés à l'académie, un elfe les accueilla d'un sourire chaleureux.

« Bonjour ! Vous devez être les élèves venus d'une école humaine afin de récupérer l'œil de cristal vert, n'est ce pas ? Je suis Monsieur Peredhel, et c'est moi qui dirige cette académie depuis déjà pas mal de temps. Daerile m'a prévenu de votre désir de descendre dans les cryptes. Vous avez de la chance car le créateur de l'école a décidé de ne pas sceller toutes les entrées. Il y en avait 5 en tout mais il a décidé d'en condamner 4… Mais vous n'êtes pas là pour écouter l'histoire de l'académie, alors nous irons au plus pressé. Suivez moi je vous prie, l'entrée est par là ! »

Et là-dessus, le directeur les emmena à l'intérieur de l'établissement. Dès qu'ils furent rentrés, Hermione, Ron et Harry ne purent s'empêcher de penser à leur école de sorciers : le plafond était aussi haut et il y avait quelques tableaux ressemblant beaucoup à ceux de Poudlard. La seule grande différence résidait dans les élèves : ils étaient visiblement de tous âges ici. Le groupe entra dans une pièce comportant une table, un fauteuil et un meuble en fer et à tiroirs d'où dépassaient quelques feuilles : ils étaient dans le bureau du directeur. Monsieur Peredhel se plaça derrière le bureau et fit signe aux autres de le suivre avant de prononcer des paroles étranges en parcourant le sol de sa main droite. C'est alors qu'apparut une trappe.

« Vous n'avez plus qu'à descendre. La pierre est cachée là-dessous mais personne n'a osé s'aventurer dans ces profondeurs depuis très longtemps car on dit que la crypte a été maudite. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que le bâtisseur de cette merveilleuse académie a décidé de boucher la plupart des entrées. Mais personne n'a jamais su pourquoi il en avait laissé une ouverte… Qui sait, peut être vous a-t-il vus dans une de ses visions prémonitoires, c'était son don. »

Hermione ouvrit la trappe et se pencha légèrement au dessus de l'ouverture. Elle ne voyait rien à l'intérieur. Elle pointa sa baguette dans le vide et prononça :

« Lumos ! »

De la lumière sortit de sa baguette, éclairant un sombre couloir, mais il n'y avait pas d'escalier pour y descendre. Hermione demanda au directeur de l'académie de trouver des cordes pour qu'ils remontent une fois la pierre retrouvée. Elle s'assit et glissa ses jambes dans la trappe, avant de sauter. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, puis on entendit :

« C'est pas si haut que cela en fin de compte… Borowe, à vous de venir !

- Mais, en partant vous ne m'aviez pas dit que je devrais descendre dans la crypte ? Répondit l'elfe, une touche de peur dans sa voix.

- Cette fois-ci, nous avons vraiment besoin de vous ! Selon la légende, L' œil de cristal vert_ est caché en sûreté et seul un elfe ou descendant d'elfe pourra le voir là où il se trouve caché…_Nous avons donc besoin de vous, car nous ne pourrons pas voir la pierre sans vous !

- Bon, dans ce cas je descends, mais j'espère que vous êtes sûre de ce que vous dites, ithil Hermione Granger, parce que je n'aimerais pas descendre dans ces profondeurs pour rien. »

Borowe descendit à son tour, suivi de Ron et Harry. Le couloir était sombre, ce qui obligea Harry et Ron à imiter Hermione, c'est-à-dire à lancer le sort ''Lumos''. Le quatuor entreprit de parcourir le souterrain mais à peine avaient ils fait quelques pas qu'un bruit de pas se fit entendre au dessus d'eux suivi d'un bruit sourd derrière eux. Ils se retournèrent et virent… Drago !

« Salut les nuls, je vous, ai manqués ? Allez, laissez moi passer, j'ai autre chose à faire que de rester avec un groupe de loosers ! »

Harry voulut riposter, mais Hermione l'en empêcha d'un coup de coude et elle poussa les autres pour laisser Drago passer. Harry et Ron la regardèrent, extrêmement étonnés.

« Tu devrais suivre l'exemple de ta sang-de-bourbe, Potter. Pour une fois qu'elle ne fait pas quelque chose de stupide ! »

Et sur ces mots, Drago partit dans le couloir, jusqu'à ce que même sa baguette illuminée ne soit plus visible. Harry se décida seulement alors à parler :

« Mais tu es complètement folle ! Tu as obéi aux ordres de notre ennemi et tu n'as pas répondu aux remarques qu'il nous a fait ! »

Mais pour toute réponse, Hermione compta en partant de dix et de manière décroissante en le regardant avec un léger sourire… « Dix, neuf, huit, sept, six, cinq, quatre… »

Un hurlement se fit entendre. C'était un cri terrifiant venant du bout du couloir. Les trois garçons étaient légèrement terrifiés, mais Hermione se contenta de sourire et de dire :

« Ah… Il a tenu moins de temps que je l'aurais imaginé. Je le surestime un peu de trop… »

Une faible lueur au bout du couloir semblait foncer vers le groupe. Les garçons prirent peur, mais quand Hermione leur assura que ce n'était que Drago, ils se détendirent et paraissaient même amusés. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle avait profité de leurs nombreux séjours à la bibliothèque pour se renseigner sur les créatures vivant dans des lieux abandonnés et sombres. Drago arriva devant le groupe, et s'arrêta tout essoufflé. Quand il remarqua que les quatre autres le regardaient, il se redressa légèrement et se contenta de dire :

« J'ai pensé que je devais partager ma gloire avec vous, comme ça vous n'auriez pas fait ce voyage pour rien ! Vous venez, les minus ?

- Non. Se contenta de dire calmement Hermione.

- Et pourquoi non ? T'as la trouille d'aller là bas ? Remarque, ça se voit vu que tu n'as pas bougé depuis tout à l'heure !

- Soit tu avances loin de nous, soit tu remontes à la surface, c'est à toi de voir ! » Répliqua Harry.

Drago se retrouva dans un dilemme : Soit il avançait et il risquerait de se faire manger par les monstres qu'il avait entendu grogner, soit il sortait et non seulement ce serait le trio qu'il détestait le plus qui lui volerait la vedette, mais en plus son père serait furieux. Il marmonna quelque chose d'à peine audible.

« Que dis tu ? Demanda Harry

- JE DISAIS QUE JE SUIS DESOLEE DE VOUS AVOIR INSULTE ! …Je peux venir avec vous… S'il vous plaît !

- Nous allons voter. Proposa Ron. Voulez vous que Drago vienne avec nous ? »

Borowe répondit oui, et c'était bien sûr le seul. Les trois autres répondirent non. L'elfe dit alors qu'il était persuadé que ce jeune garçon allait jouer un rôle important dans cette mission. Après cinq minutes de réflexion, Hermione accepta Drago à deux conditions : un – qu'il ne les insulte plus durant leur exploration de la crypte et deux – qu'il lui donne sa baguette. Drago commença par refuser net mais quand il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix pour rester en course, il accepta en grommelant. Il remit sa baguette à Hermione avec des regrets car on venait de la lui rendre le matin même. Le groupe avança enfin dans le couloir macabre qui s'offrait à eux…


	8. La crypte maudite

**Réponses aux review :** Du chapitre 6

A Satya: Merci pour ta review, elle fait vraiment plaisir! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira encore plus!

**Note :** Pour mieux suivre l'avancée des personnages dans la crypte, je vous conseille de faire un plan, parce que c'est pas très simple de se repérer sinon.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Drago, après avoir combattu Hermione, chercha à sa manière des informations utiles sur la pierre pour la trouver avant les autres. De leur côté, Harry et Ron ont choisi la salle de relaxation comme QG pour éviter que Drago leur pique des documents. Lors de son retour de l'hôpital, Hermione trouva l'endroit où était caché la pierre. Mais une fois arrivés dans la crypte, Drago se pointa. Après avoir vu au fond du couloir, il fit demi tour en courant et supplia au groupe de l'emmener avec lui. C'est Hermione qui accepta suite aux recommandations de Borowe.

**Chapitre 7 : La crypte maudite**

Le groupe s'arrêta à une intersection : le couloir menait à deux chemins ; à droite ou à gauche et en face il y avait un mur avec une torche éteinte. Sur la gauche, ils virent un autre couloir menant à une porte et à droite, ils aperçurent un passage qui bifurquait à gauche. Mais dans ce couloir de droite, il y avait sur le mur une plante qui gesticulait des sortes de tentacules dans tous les sens. Drago eut un mouvement de recul.

« C'est cette chose qui m'a attaqué !

- Dans ce cas, allons d'abord explorer de l'autre côté. » Recommanda Harry.

Ils prirent le couloir de gauche et arrivèrent devant la porte qu'ils avaient vu de loin sans grande difficulté… En réalité la seule difficulté était de supporter Drago qui se collait aux autres afin d'être secouru le plus rapidement possible en cas d'attaque car Hermione lui avait pris sa baguette. Il se sentait vraiment sans défense, ce qui le poussait à se comporter comme du chewing gum collé aux baskets : impossible à retirer.

Ils remarquèrent une autre porte sur leur gauche, mais préférèrent ouvrir la porte en face d'eux. La pièce était petite et remplie d'étagères. Une odeur d'œuf pourri régnait dans cette salle, car c'était une salle de dépôt de nourriture. Il y avait très peu de restes d'aliments et beaucoup de vers, ce qui découragea les quatre élèves et leur compagnon elfe à explorer d'avantage ce lieu. Ils conclurent hâtivement que le cristal ne risquait pas d'être caché là puis ils refermèrent la porte et ouvrirent plutôt celle de gauche, ce qu'ils regrettèrent par la suite : un monstre ressemblant à Touffu, mais sans poils et avec deux têtes posés sur de longs cous se jeta sur eux avec un grand vacarme. Mais ils n'eurent cette fois pas assez de temps pour refermer la porte et la créature courut derrière eux. Ils se ruèrent dans le couloir qu'ils avaient vu à droite en arrivant, en prenant soin d'éviter la plante carnivore sur le mur. Ils étaient poursuivis de près, et le groupe avait de moins en moins d'avance sur leur poursuivant. La bête atteignit Ron et le griffa dans le dos, laissant Hermione pousser un cri d'horreur. Harry se retourna et vit la scène : la bestiole était en train d'attaquer son ami avec des coups de mâchoire. Il sortit instinctivement sa baguette mais hésita à lancer un sort car le monstre bougeait tout le temps et il risquerait de toucher Ron et de le blesser. Il entendit une voix près de lui prononcer « Stupéfix ». Deux jets s'abattirent sur l'animal qui s'immobilisa avant de tomber raide sur le côté avec un bruit sourd. Harry et Hermione se jetèrent sur Ron pour savoir comment il allait. Il ne bougeait plus…

« Ron ? Ron, réveille-toi ! »

Hermione le secoua mais sans effet. Elle le secoua de nouveau de manière plus énergique et Ron se réveilla en lui disant :

« Mais ça fait mal ! Tu ne pourrais pas être plus douce ? Je suis blessé je te signale !

- Oh, c'est bon, si t'est pas content t'avais qu'à donner signe de vie plus tôt ! »

Harry se disait que les disputes entre les deux allaient recommencer, mais en remarquant qu'Hermy, contrairement à Ron, ne parlait pas avec un ton de reproche mais avec une voix calme et agrémenté un léger sourire, il se dit… Que ce serait pour une autre fois !

Harry regarda les blessures de Ron et elles n'étaient pas trop profondes mais malheureusement très larges. Il était couché sur le côté, et il avait le dos ensanglanté ainsi que des trous et des taches rouges sur le torse. Si on le bougeait, il souffrirait atrocement. Hermione l'avait également observé et il semblait qu'elle avait fait le même diagnostic. Elle prit sa baguette, la leva vers le haut et prononça des paroles incompréhensibles aux oreilles d'Harry, qui avait de plus en plus de questions en tête. Des étincelles fondirent sur le plafond… et le traversèrent. Il décida de commencer un interrogatoire :

« C'est quoi cette formule ? Je ne me souviens pas l'avoir appris à l'école…

- C'est normal, c'est l'elfe soignant qui me l'a apprise, cela sert à lancer un signal de détresse au centre de soins. Il me l'a enseigné quand il a appris que je comptais me rendre dans cette crypte.

- D'accord, et… c'est quoi ça comme créature ?

- Un hydre, je pense que c'est un jeune animal, car une créature de ce genre est normalement bien plus haute sur pattes !

- Et moi, si j'avais été attaqué par ce machin, tu m'aurais aussi sauvé ? »

Là, ce n'était pas Harry qui parlait mais Drago avec un ton agressif. Hermione répondit d'un ton calme et posé :

« Si tu m'aurais parlé comme cela juste avant, je t'aurais laissé seul avec l'hydre. Tu devrais être moins violent dans tes paroles, parce que j'ai l'impression que tu oublies qui a ta baguette… »

Et là, Drago se sentit tout petit et marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers Harry :

« On va devoir continuer à explorer sans Ron. Il est très malenpoint. Les secours vont venir le chercher dans peu de temps, pendant ce temps nous devons continuer d'avancer… Borowe, vous allez bien ? »

L'elfe se balançait d'avant en arrière en regardant Ron, il marmonna qu'il ne supportait pas la vue du sang, puis il s'évanouit. Hermione soupira, le porta jusque contre le mur, à côté de Ron. Elle demanda ensuite à Harry :

« Et maintenant, on fait comment ? Si j'ai demandé à Borowe de nous accompagner, c'est parce que d'après la légende, le cristal ne peut être découvert uniquement par un elfe !

- On continue pour supprimer toutes les créatures malfaisantes, ensuite nous ferons demi-tour pour voir si il s'est rétabli. Et sinon, trouver un autre elfe. Allons y ! »

Harry continua d'avancer. Le couloir bifurquait désormais à gauche. Il était suivi de très (trop) près par Drago et Hermione fermait la marche. En quelques minutes seulement, ils étaient passés de 5 à 3, et ils ne savaient toujours pas que qui allait arriver quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin…

**/ Fin du chapitre 7 /**

**Note de fin :** J'ai volontairement fait ce chapitre court car je trouve que les reviews se font timides depuis un certain temps… J'avais prévu de mettre la suite début octobre, mais je vais encore attendre un peu parce que je suis très jalouse de ceux qui ont déjà une centaine de review alors qu'ils ont a peine écrit 5 chapitres! Vous vous rendez compte que moi j'en suis au septième chapitre et je n'ai que 11 reviews EN TOUT ! En plus j'ai l'impression que Le Saut de l'Ange et Dark-Mione ont disparu... _Sauvez cette histoire de la misère, cela ne vous prendra que deux minutes!_


	9. L'autel de l'Oeil de Cristal vert

**Réponses aux reviews :** du chap 7.

A Titus de Mystique: Merci pour ta review ! Et pour Rogue possédée par la bête, je voulais vraiment faire une description, avec de la bave, de la rage et tout et tout (Rogue qui a la rage, ça doit être comique !), mais si j'aurais fait une description de 'sa rage', il aurait fallu que j'interdise à tous les enfants de moins de 12ans de lire ma fic. Ca aurait été dommage.

A Draco-tu-es-a-moi: Moi non plus je ne comprend pas pourquoi je n'ai pas de reviews. Mais si tu veux que ma fic ait plus de reviews, et donc que j'envoie les suites plus vite, il va falloir qu'il y ait plus de personnes qui viennent, et là, à part faire de la pub partout ou je peux, j'ai pas trouvé de moyen permettant de faire venir plus de personnes… Si tous ceux qui aiment ma fic font un peu de pub autour d'eux, ça donnerait beaucoup de monde ou pas ? Merci de me soutenir, c'est super de recevoir des reviews comme ça quand on en reçoit peu !

**Note :** rien à dire

**Chapitre 8 : L'autel de l'œil de cristal vert**

Harry continua d'avancer. Le couloir bifurquait désormais à gauche. Il était suivi de très (trop) près par Drago et Hermione fermait la marche. En quelques minutes seulement, ils étaient passés de cinq à trois personnes, et ils ne savaient toujours pas que qui allaient leur arriver quelques dizaines de mètres plus loin…

Drago n'arrêtait pas de demander sa baguette en collant aux pattes d'Hermione, ce qui l'agaçait à un très haut point. Harry était en alerte, prêt à pointer sa baguette dès qu'il verrait quelque chose bouger. Ils arrivèrent alors devant une porte située à leur gauche. Elle était composée de roche taillée qui dessinait un paysage de forêt et naturellement… elle était fermée! Hermione s'avança vers la porte et prononça :

« Alohomora ! »

Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de serrure sur lequel pouvait marcher cette formule, et donc le sort ne servit strictement à rien. Harry regardait partout aux alentours pendant qu'Hermione creusait dans ses méninges pour trouver un sort adéquat et que Drago se pétrifiait dans un coin afin de ne pas être vu si un autre monstre débarquait. Hermione ne cessait de lancer des sorts sur la porte, mais celle-ci demeurait impassible. Elle baissa les bras et c'est à ce moment là que les deux gros blocs de pierre qui lui faisaient face s'entrebâillèrent pour laisser apparaître une petite salle joliment décorée. Hermione se retourna et vit Drago apeurée qui fixait le mur en face de la porte : en voulant se rendre invisible, il avait poussé un bouton sur le mur, qui avait ouvert la porte. Les trois élèves entrèrent dans la petite pièce avec des airs étonnés. Elle était arrondie et entièrement décorée de la même manière que son entrée. Quatre gargouilles de couleur jade étaient situées en cercle autour d'une sorte d'autel et sur le tissu légèrement poussiéreux de velours noir qui était posé dessus il y avait…

« L'œil de cristal vert ! » s'exclama Harry

Une pierre de la même couleur qu'une émeraude, mais polie comme une sorte d'œuf, était sur le tissu. Harry s'en approcha mais Drago, ayant oublié toutes ses peurs en voyant la pierre, fonça dessus et la prit avant qu'on lui remarque quoi que ce soit. Un clic mécanique se fit entendre comme un écho dans la salle, et les socles qui retenaient les gargouilles se brisèrent ; laissant tomber les statues de gargouilles… Qui se réveillèrent ! Les trois élèves furent hébétés, et cette fois quand Drago demanda sa baguette, Hermione ne lui répondit pas négativement et lui tendit même volontiers.

Drago se fit attaquer violement par l'un d'entre eux et il lui lança le sort 'endoloris', ce qui força l'animal à se tordre de douleur. Le Serpentard n'avait plus qu'à l'achever avec des uppercuts et des coups de pieds. Il restait donc trois gargouilles. Hermione surveillait Drago depuis qu'il avait de nouveau sa baguette, car elle s'était toujours méfiée de lui, ce qui avantagea la gargouille qui la mordit à la cheville et elle tomba au sol, à genoux, avec le bas de la jambe qui la faisait souffrir beaucoup. La gargouille la griffa alors à la poitrine et elle poussa un cri de douleur. Harry ayant vu la scène courut vers Hermione et força la bestiole qui l'assaillait à l'attaquer lui plutôt que sa camarade. Mais comme il avait déjà une gargouille sur le dos, cela lui en faisait désormais deux. Drago lui avait une gargouille qui lui tournait autour depuis qu'il avait achevé l'autre, ce qui faisait qu'il n'arrivait pas à la toucher avec le moindre sort. Résultat : Harry se débattait, se protégeant des deux volatiles qui l'assaillaient avec ses bras ensanglantées et Drago qui menaçait de faire tomber l'architecture de l'endroit où ils e trouvaient à force de louper son adversaire volant qui arrivait à le griffer dans le dos.

Tout semblait tourner à la catastrophe jusqu'à ce qu' Hermione releva son bras avec peine et dans un ultime effort elle prononça :

« Ultimatem sanctus reversis ! »

Une lueur pâle illumina légèrement la pièce. Les blessures des élèves disparaissaient peu à peu tandis que de nouvelles plaies apparaissaient sur les gargouilles. Hermione s'évanouit malgré la disparition quasi complète de ses blessures mais malgré tout, Harry et Drago n'eurent pas de mal à se débarrasser des derniers animaux nuisibles.

Harry s'abaissa vers Hermione qui avait repris ses esprits et qui s'était assise. Elle était toute blanche mais affichait tout de même un léger sourire.

« On a gagnés ! Affirma-t-elle

- Oui, en effet. Tu te sens bien ?

- A part ma blessure au bras, ça peut aller. Je vais juste mettre un peu de temps pour me remettre du sort que j'ai lancé car il pompe pas mal d'énergie.

- Hermione…

- Oui ? »

Il hésitait à lui parler car il se doutait qu'elle n'allait pas répondre à sa question, mais après un long silence, il se lança :

« Est-ce ça que tu nous cachait depuis le début de l'année ?

- Ben… Je ne sais pas vraiment si je devrais te le dire mais… Je prends des cours du soir en fait…

- Ah, c'est juste ça ! Tu devrais arrêter parce que su Ron l'apprend il va te traiter de folle, surtout avec toutes les matières en plus que tu as par rapport à nous… Mais pourquoi tu nous a cachés ça ?

-…Parce que c'est de la nécromancie, de la magie noire. »

Harry resta figé sur place. Comment devait-il réagir ? Comme si elle était dangereuse ? Elle a tout de même sauvé le groupe de la catastrophe, mais si elle s'énervait pour une raison ou une autre, deviendrait-elle dangereuse ? De son côté, Drago écouta attentivement Hermione. Il la détestait depuis toujours avec ses airs de sainte ni touche, mais en apprenant qu'elle pratiquait la magie noire, il se dit qu'elle n'était pas aussi petite fifille à sa maman qu'il imaginait. De plus, il adorait avoir des liaisons dangereuses, cela pimentait ses nuits.

La jeune fille gênée du silence qui pesait dans la salle se leva et prit des mains de Drago la baguette et l'œil de Cristal vert. Elle planqua la baguette dans l'une de ses poches, celle ou était la sienne, et observa le cristal… puis le fit tomber par terre.

« Mais t'es complètement folle ! » Cria Drago.

Hermione releva son sourcil droit petite allusion à M-C ! Bisous à toi ! et répondit d'un ton calme et posé :

« C'est pas le vrai cristal, c'était du verre teinté. »

Un peu penaud, il regarda les éclats au sol. Effectivement, maintenant que le cristal était brisé, il ressemblait à des éclats d'une bouteille de bière.

« Mais alors, le cristal vert n'existe pas ? Demanda Drago

- bien sûr que si, idiot, c'est juste qu'il doit être caché quelque part. Tu crois vraiment qu'un cristal avec un tel pouvoir serait exposé à la vue de tout le monde comme cela ? » Rouspéta la jeune fille

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux. Il n'avait pas envie de se disputer avec elle, il préférait plutôt essayer de l'attendrir en lui faisant les yeux doux. Mais dommage pour lui, Hermione n'avait pas du tout l'air attendrie et fronça les sourcils tout en cherchant on ne sait trop quoi sur les murs de la pièce. Harry fit de même et Drago resta la, planté au beau milieu et ne sachant pas quoi penser de la réaction d'Hermione. Elle l'aime et préfère le cacher devant Harry ou elle le déteste par-dessus tout ?

Ses pensées furent coupés nets par une lueur sur un mur de la pièce. L'œil de l'un des elfes gravés sur le mur scintillait.

« Eh, vous avez vu ça ? Demanda-t il

- Ben, c'est une gravure, pourquoi tu es soudainement fasciné par l'art elfique ? Répondit Harry

- Mais non, je te parle de l'œil de l'elfe qui brille sur le mur ! »

Drago montra l'elfe et les deux autres regardèrent le mur, puis observèrent Drago comme si il était fou. Drago fit mine de ne pas avoir remarqué ses regards et appuya instinctivement sur l'œil brillant. 'Eh merde !' se dit-il intérieurement. Quand il avait retiré le faux œil de son socle, ils avaient eu des ennuis, alors qu'est ce qui allait leur arriver maintenant qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose sans réfléchir ?

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 8 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** Alors, afin d'avoir plus de reviews (parce que là, 8 chapitres et seulement 11 reviews, ça fait à peine plus d'une review par chapitre !), j'ai décidé de ne pas mettre en ligne le prochain chapitre qui est stocké bien au chaud dans mon ordi tant que je n'aurai pas pour ce chapitre au moins… 6 reviews. C'est faisable je pense, vu que d'autres ont une trentaine de reviews à chaque chapitre qu'ils postent !


	10. Sortir d'ici vivants

**Réponses aux review :** Du chapitre 8

**Note :** Rien à dire.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Le trio entre dans la salle de l'œil de cristal vert, mais la pierre entreposée au milieu s'avère être une copie du vrai cristal. Hermione montra son don de nécromancie aux garçons au moment où tout espoir semblait perdu, lors d'un combat contre quatre gargouilles de jade. Après cette rude bataille Drago remarqua que l'œil de l'un des personnages gravés dans un mur brillait étrangement…

**Chapitre 9 : Sortir d'ici vivants…**

'Eh merde !' se dit-il intérieurement. Quand il avait retiré le faux œil de son socle, ils avaient eu des ennuis, alors qu'est ce qui allait leur arriver maintenant qu'il avait encore fait quelque chose sans réfléchir ? Un bruit sourd se fit entendre, et les trois élèves se resserrèrent d'un coup. Hermione n'était pas en état de combattre à nouveau, Drago visait comme un pied et Harry n'était pas suicidaire au point de tenter de décimer seul les nouveaux monstres qui pourraient surgir. En dessous de l'œil argenté, Drago vit une ouverture ronde contenant une pierre précieuse verte. Enfin, l'œil était à sa portée. Voyant que les deux autres n'avaient pas plus vus l'ouverture que l'œil en argent, il avança sa main dans le trou.

Hermione remarqua ce que faisait le blond : sa main traversait le mur, et elle comprit soudain ce qui se passait.

_L'œil est caché dans un lieu sacré au centre de deux eaux d'émeraude. Il est caché en sûreté et seul un elfe ou descendant d'elfe pourra le voir là où il se trouve caché._

Drago avait du sang elfe dans les veines, et il avait découvert la cachette de l'œil de cristal vert ! Hermione fonça sur Drago et lui enleva violement la main du trou. Qui dit cachette secrète contenant un trésor inestimable dit aussi pièges adaptés au trésor à protéger.

« Eeeh ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais, sang de bourbe !

- Je te sauve la vie encore une fois ! Regarde attentivement dans le trou avant d'y enfoncer ta main. Tu ne pourrais pas être plus prudent, monsieur faux sang pur ? »

Drago la regarda d'un air interrgateur suivi d'un regard noir avant de jeter un coup d'œil dans l'ouverture. Effectivement, il y avait des petits pics qui étaient vaguement dissimulés. Il demanda sa baguette à Hermione qui refusa de lui rendre. Elle avait trop peur que le blond prenne l'œil et lance un sort fâcheux à Harry et elle avant de retourner à Poudlard d'un air triomphant.

« Bon, si tu ne veux pas me passer ma baguette, comment veux tu que j'essaye de sortir la pierre du trou ? Promis, je ne l'utiliserai pas pour autre chose que pour faire sortir le caillou de son trou !

- Tu as menti à toute l'école au niveau de tes origines, en affirmant que tu étais un sorcier 'de sang pur', qui me dit que tu ne mens pas là aussi ?

- Comment voulais tu que je dise cela? Je ne savais même pas moi-même que je n'étais pas… un vrai sang pur… Bon, dans ce cas, fais le toi-même, prend ma baguette dans tes mains et approche toi du mur ! »

Hermione, légèrement étonnée, l'écouta. Drago semblait assez dépité comme cela, le fait d'apprendre qu'il n'était pas un sang pur l'avait démoralisé. Elle prit la baguette du blond et s'avança pour pointer la baguette sur l'œil qui pour elle ne scintillait pas.

« L'ouverture est plus bas. »

Hermione baissa la baguette pour se retrouver… sous l'ouverture.

« C'est pas vrai ! »

Drago se plaça derrière et mit ses mains sur celles d'Hermione afin de la diriger. Contrairement à toute attente, la jeune fille ne le repoussa pas et il en profita pour placer sa tête juste sur l'épaule d'Hermione, afin de voir ce qu'il faisait. Il prononça « accio cristal », mais visiblement, il y avait une protection contre la magie dans la cachette. Il plaça la baguette dans le trou et l'avança. Lorsque la baguette atteignit les pics, ceux-ci se plantèrent directement sur le bois. Drago en profita pour les observer plus attentivement : c'était des aiguilles, contenant sûrement du poison. Il se rendit compte alors qu'Hermione lui avait vraiment sauvé la vie… Deux fois en une demi heure seulement ! Hermione avait senti une secousse lorsque les seringues se sont enfoncées sur la baguette et se recula légèrement, plaquant son corps contre celui de Drago.

« C'était quoi ça ?

- Ce que j'ai évité grâce à toi ! » Répondit simplement Drago.

Il se rendit alors compte de ce qu'il avait dit : il avait avoué qu'Hermione, sa pire ennemie, lui avait sauvé la vie à haute voix ! Hermione tourna légèrement la tête pour le regarder, mais Drago préféra garder son regard rivé sur sa baguette. 'Il ne faut pas que le fait qu'une sang de bourbe m'ait sauvé la vie s'ébruite, sinon ma réputation va être foutue ! La honte !' Se dit il. Malgré cette pensée, il ne put s'empêcher d'être reconnaissant envers Hermione, et même d'éprouver une certaine sympathie envers elle.

Harry, se sentant inutile pour le moment, s'assit à proximité des deux autres, mais restant tout de même vigilant au blond, au cas où il voudrait se sauver avec la pierre. Les pics se retirèrent lentement, et Drago avança encore sa baguette dans ce tunnel pour cochon d'Inde. Une fois au niveau du cristal, il poussa la pierre afin qu'elle roule vers eux, mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Après une bonne dizaine de minutes, il abandonna, retira la baguette et regarda son état. Un liquide incolore dégoulinait de son extrémité. Hermione la regarda d'un air interrogateur. Après quelques dizaines de secondes dans le silence total, Drago demanda à Hermione de s'éloigner du mur, tout en lui prenant la baguette des mains. Elle l'écouta encore une fois, mais avec un air plus méfiant.

Drago rangea sa baguette dans sa poche, hésita un moment, puis plongea directement et rapidement la main droite dans le trou. Les aiguilles s'enfoncèrent dans sa main, et il hurla de douleur. Hermione était pétrifiée sur place, elle ne savait pas quoi faire, et Harry se leva brusquement et se dit que Drago était cinglé. Mais comme Hermione, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Les pics se retirèrent du poignet de Drago, et il put l'avancer pour récupérer la pierre. Toute sa main était endolorie, et il lâcha la pierre une fois sortie de l'ouverture. Si les pics n'avaient pas déjà injecté leur venin dans la baguette, Drago aurait reçu tout le poison dans le sang et serait sûrement allongé à terre, mort ou au mieux dans le coma. Il ne sentait plus sa main, et son bras saignait légèrement par les trous faits par les pointes. Hermione récupéra l'oeil, arracha sa manche de chemisier pour panser Drago puis les trois sortirent vite fait de la salle car au moment où le blond avait retiré la pierre de son socle rudimentaire, un grondement s'est fait entendre. Une fois sortis de la salle ronde, ils se demandèrent si ils allaient sortir d'ici vivants : le sol tremblait comme si un serpent géant traversait le sol de manière sinueuse, laissant apparaître des trous dans le sol. Hermione prit la main de Drago et celle de Harry, puis fonça dans le couloir à droite, en évitant les gouffres qui se formaient peu à peu. Harry trébucha, mais la jeune fille l'aida à se relever rapidement afin de ne pas s'arrêter et de sortir d'ici le plus rapidement possible. Après avoir couru assez longtemps, ils atteignirent la trappe, mais personne n'était au dessus pour leur envoyer une corde, et bien u'ils la virent, ils ne pouvaient pas l'atteindre.

Le sol s'ébranla, et Hermione se sentit tomber. Elle cria. Un gouffre s'était formé juste en dessous d'elle, et Harry, pris de surprise par le poids sur sa main, lâcha prise…

Heureusement, Drago tenait toujours Hermione, mais il avait du mal à la tenir, car il ne pouvait pas se retenir avec son autre bras, à cause du poison. Il n'allait pas tenir longtemps, il le savait parfaitement. Il força sa main droite toute endolorie à prendre sa baguette dans son sac, et même si en faisant cela, il souffrait atrocement, il parvint à tendre sa baguette vers la trappe et prononça :

« Accio corde ! »

Le bout de la corde lui parvient, et avec beaucoup de chance, l'autre bout était solidement attaché au dessus de la trappe. Il rangea sa baguette dans un gémissement et prit le bout de la corde pour l'envoyer à Hermione. Elle remonta lentement, et sortit du trou avant de dire à Drago de monter en premier. Un bruit sourd se fit entendre au loin dans la crypte qui se détruisait.

« Pourquoi veux tu que j'y aille en premier ?

- Parce que tu es blessé. Ne poses pas d'autres questions et dépêche toi de monter sinon nous ne sortiront jamais d'ici ! »

Il ne se fit pas prier d'avantage et monta aussi rapidement que le permettait son bras. Une fois en haut, Harry arriva à son tour. Hermione eut un peu plus de mal à grimper, mais réussit à monter avant que le sous sol de l'académie ne disparaisse sous ses pieds. Ils refermèrent la trappe rapidement et celle-ci disparut, laissant la place à un carrelage bleu grisé. La pièce qui était le bureau du directeur tremblait de toutes parts, laissant apparaître de grosses fissures sur les murs, le sol et le plafond. Sans se faire prier, le trio sortit, Drago ayant plus de mal que les autres car sa paralysie s'était étendu jusque dans l'épaule et une partie de sa poitrine. Une fois sortis, ils aperçurent tous les élèves de l'académie qui attendaient patiemment que le tremblement du bâtiment se calme. Harry se sentait soulagé, mais Hermione sentait que les ennuis n'étaient pas encore terminés. Elle aida Drago à marcher et l'emmena au centre de soins, accompagné par Harry qui regarda avant une dernière fois l'académie qui s'arrêta de trembler.

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 9 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** Il ne reste normalement plus que 2 chapitres après celui-ci ! C'est dur pour moi de penser ça ! Snif !


	11. Désolé

**Désolé**

**Pour le moment, j'ai un gros problème technique avec mon ordinateur : tous mes fichiers ont étés supprimés de mon ordinateur. Les chapitres suivants vont donc mettre un peu plus de temps à venir, mais si vraiment je n'arrive pas à les récupérer, je les réécrirai à nouveau et les enverra en mars ou avril. Encore une fois, désolé, mon père m'a planté l'ordinateur.**

J'aimerais également faire quelques remerciements:

A Titus de Mystique, pour me soutenir depuis longtemps dans cette fiction et bien sûr, pour être un lecteur très sympa ;-)

A satyaet Dark-Mione, pour suivre cette fiction avec beaucoup d'attention

A sirie, Zillah666, Micka et draco-tu-es-a-moi, pour avoir lue ma modeste histoire

A TheGirlPower, pour me remonter le moral, même si sa review était assez provocante. Au moins, tu as dit ce que tupensait, et c'est exactement ça que j'attend!

**Merci a tous, vous êtes formidables.**

Daery


	12. Petit pacte entre ennemis

**Réponses aux review :** Du chapitre 9

**Note :** Rien à dire.

**Résumé des chapitres précédents :** Le trio a enfin trouvé l'œil dans la crypte grâce à Drago, mais ils eurent de la peine à sortir de la crypte. Résultat : ils sont tous les trois vivants, mais Hermione a failli mourir en tombant dans un gouffre et Drago a un poison dans le sang qui le paralyse et qui le fait souffrir…

**Chapitre 10 : Petit pacte entre ennemis**

Le lendemain, Hermione se leva avec un sourire radieux. Ils allaient retrouver leur école aujourd'hui, Ron était sorti du centre de soins la veille au soir, et elle allait pouvoir raconter à tout le monde que Drago n'est pas un vrai sang pur. Le fait de savoir cela lui donna une pêche et une joie de rentrer incroyable. A peine réveillée, elle se lava, s'habilla et rangea son pyjama dans sa malle, ses autres affaires étant déjà toutes dedans. Elle réveilla ensuite Ron et Harry, puis fonça au centre de soins sans attendre les garçons.

Harry se réveilla avec quelques courbatures, mais le fait de savoir que c'était son dernier jour le força à se lever et à prendre quelques photos du paysage… Et de Ron qui dormait dans une posture étrange : les fesses en l'air et la tête enfoncé dans le coussin ! Il obligea ensuite Ron à se lever, puis il s'habilla et rangea ses affaires en même temps que Ron. Ils décidèrent ensuite d'aller faire un tour dans la cité avant leur départ, qui était prévu à onze heures.

« Bon, tu dois être debout pour dix heures, alors dépêches-toi de te remettre ! Répliqua Hermione

- Je te souhaite le bonjour, moi aussi ! » Répondit Drago avec un léger sourire.

Elle regarda son bras droit : il était comme brûlé. Baellas l'elfe soignant, pour ceux qui l'auraient oublié ! apparut et salua Hermione.

« Je suis heureux que le sort que je t'ai appris ait fonctionné, Ron allait très mal lors de son arrivée au centre, mais c'était facilement soignable. Quand à ton ami là…

- Ce n'est pas un ami. Répondit calmement Hermione

- Ah, ben dans ce cas, que fait il avec toi et les deux autres garçons ? Demanda Baellas.

- Il fait des idioties pour se sentir comme un héros.

- Ah, ben dans ce cas… Nous avons réussi à supprimer tout le poison dans son sang, mais il garder ces séquelles au bras pendant au moins un mois… »

Sentant qu'un orage allait éclater dans le coin en voyant les yeux assassins du patient, Baellas sortit en jetant des regards au malade qui lui lançait des regards noirs à la brunette. Une fois que l'elfe fut parti, Drago répliqua :

« Je fais des idioties hein ? J'aurais du te laisser tomber dans le gouffre de la crypte !

- Et moi j'aurais du te laisser seul dans la crypte, ou j'aurais du te pousser vers la plante carnivore, ou encore te laisser sans baguette face à l'hydre, mais vu que tu es assez bête pour te jeter dans un piège idiot, ça n'aurait servi à rien que je me donne cette peine, n'est-ce pas ?

- Tais toi, vulgaire sang de bourbe !

- Toi-même, faux sang pur ! »

Drago baissa la tête. Il savait que Hermione avait raison, et il savait aussi qu'il allait devoir négocier avec elle pour que personne ne sache qu'il n'est pas un véritable sang pur.

Ron et Harry arrivèrent au centre de soins vers onze heurs moins vingt. Ils coururent pour monter les escaliers qui menaient aux chambres des patients. 'On va être en retard, et tout cela à cause d'un imbécile !' se dit intérieurement Harry. La chambre était en plus au bout du couloir !

« …Bon, marché conclu. » Dit Drago, dépité.

Le pacte qu'il avait conclu n'était pas à son avantage, mais si il le refusait, son secret sur ses origines allait être dévoilé. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à grand fracas !

« Dépêchez vous ! On va être en retard pour rentrer !

- C'est bon, on arrive ! Répondit Drago. »

Il se leva. Il portait la même tunique blanche que Hermione quand elle était au centre. Il s'avança un peu pataud vers ses vêtements, mais Harry les prit avant lui et fonça en dehors de la chambre.

« J'ai dit : ON EST EN RETARD !

- Hééé, mais je vais pas rentrer comme ça ! »

Ron lui adressa un sourire gêné en haussant les épaules puis suivit Harry. Hermione lui lança :

« Ben pourquoi ? Mais t'es tout mimi mignon là dedans ! »

Elle sortit en courant et en rigolant après avoir vu la tête que tirait Drago face à cette réflexion. Après un certain temps de réaction, il la suivit.

Les quatre tenaient leurs bagages fermement d'une main, et de l'autre ils tenaient un foulard rouge et vert. Daerile et Borowe leur avait dit au revoir et les regardait avec regret car les quatre étaient sur le point de partir. Hermione était visiblement impatiente de rentrer, Drago un peu moins, Harry ne voulait pas reprendre les cours, et Ron se préoccupait plus de ses cheveux que d'autre chose…

« OoOops, désolée Ron, j'avais oublié ! »

La jeune fille sortit sa baguette et prononça des paroles rapidement en visant les cheveux de Ron. Ceux-ci au départ blonds redevinrent roux… sauf aux pointes. Hermione regarda son compagnon aux cheveux de feu et daclara :

« Je suis vraiment désolée Ron, j'ai pas réussi à te rendre entièrement tes cheveux…

- Quoi ? Ma mère va me tuééééééh… »

Ils se sentirent partir à la vitesse de la lumière…

**/\/\/\/ Fin du chapitre 10 \/\/\/\**

**Note de fin :** Ce chapitre est court, encore une fois, je le sais… Mais le principal, c'est la qualité, et non la quantité !


End file.
